What the Heart Wants
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sequel to "Breaking Point." Two and a half years after the kidnapping, Michaela and Sully are still happily married, have three beautiful children. But when a change at Sully's job occurs, will the consequences tear the family apart forever?
1. Another Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. They belong to CBS and to Beth Sullivan. **

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Breaking Point," so if you haven't read that yet, you might be a tad lost. :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content. **

**Chapter 1: Another Saturday Morning**

Michaela woke, bleary-eyed and completely exhausted. It was Saturday, and all she could think about was how she was thankful to sleep in instead of getting up at five in the morning to work a long day at the clinic. She loved her job, yes, but she loved spending time with her family even more.

That was why she was quite disappointed when she didn't find her husband next to her in bed, like he normally was.

"Sully?" she asked, calling toward the bathroom, wondering if perhaps he'd woken early. But she didn't get a response. So, she climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe. She crept into the bathroom to find him in the shower, his head submerged under the showerhead, washing out the shampoo. She smiled, slipping out of her robe and creeping in behind him, as he'd done to her several mornings before.

He smiled, when he felt her cool hands on his skin, and he turned, wiping his face with a washcloth.

"Mornin'," he said, kissing her lovingly.

"You're up early," she said quietly, her hands gently rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, I know," he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Dreamlessly," she said with relief in her voice. "I haven't had that dream again…it's been a couple of weeks now." Sully kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad." Michaela had been plagued by nightmares of the kidnapping quite a lot recently. She'd thought it was all behind her, but at night, the dreams had started to become very real and very scary, and what she feared the most was becoming frightened to even leave the house again. She refused to let herself slip back that far after all of the progress she'd made. She was going to stop those dreams, and so far, she was pretty certain she was succeeding. "Mind if I join you?" Sully looked down, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go to work today."

"What? It's Saturday!" she protested half-heartedly. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Morrison said there's some big announcement, and he wants us all to come in. I shouldn't be gone more than a couple hours."

"Alright," she sighed. "I wanted to take the children shopping today. It's kind of difficult taking three little ones with you, especially when one refuses to ride in the stroller."

"I'm sorry, Michaela. When I get home, I'll help you out with the girls. I'm real sorry. I ain't happy about this either."

"It's alright. It's not your fault." She smiled, kissing his lips.

"What time do you have to go?"

"I have to leave in…what time is it?"

"I think about a quarter to ten."

"I have to leave at ten," he said with a sigh. Michaela tried not to look too disappointed, but Sully saw right through her.

"I'm sorry. I'll…uh…make it up to ya when I get home." She winked at him as if to say 'you better.'

"Alright. I'll go get the girls up." He nodded, pulling her in for one more kiss, this one longer and much more passionate. She felt weak in the knees by the time she slipped out of the shower and went to get dressed.

* * *

"I don't wanna eat that, Mommy," Katherine Sully moaned, as the three-year-old pushed her slightly scorched scrambled eggs around the plate with a fork. Her little sister, Elizabeth, happily ate her favorite breakfast food, applesauce, as she attempted to spoon-feed it to her dolly. The baby of the family, little Laura, sat in her high chair, her little chubby fingers picking away at a bowl of dry Cheerios. All the girls had different tastes. Michaela sighed, thinking about how "fun" it was going to be when they approached the teenage years.

"Please eat it for Mommy, Katie. Just a few bites?" Katie made a face but finally obliged. The scorching was a major improvement, after all. Her mommy had definitely improved from the days when she could practically burn water.

Sully came strolling into the kitchen, dressed to go to his meeting at work.

"Daddy? Where ya goin'?" Katie asked, hoping this would distract her mother from making her eat.

"Daddy's gotta go to work, kiddo," Sully said, picking her up out of her chair.

"Awwww," Katie whined. "Do ya have to, Daddy?"

"'Fraid so. But I won't be gone very long. As soon as I get home, me and Mommy are gonna take you shopping."

"Yay!" Katie exclaimed. "Can I get a new dolly?!"

"May I," Michaela reminded her. Katie sighed and impatiently tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side. For a moment, she looked just like her Grandma Quinn. Michaela had to bite her lip to keep a straight face.

"_May_ I get a new dolly?"

"Katie, you have a dozen dollies to play with," Michaela said sternly.

"But half of 'em are Lizzie's! She can't play dolls. She don't know how!" Michaela sighed heavily, and she took her daughter from Sully.

"I'll tell you what. You finish your eggs, and Daddy and I will talk about it when he gets home."

"Yay!"

"Hey, Mommy said we'd discuss it. That don't mean yes." But Sully winked at her anyway, making her giggle. Michaela shook her head, smiling.

"Don't encourage her," she whispered. Sully took Michaela into his arms in a dramatic display, making the girls laugh and clap their hands.

"Sorry girls, I have to take Mommy away for just a minute. She'll be back." He whisked her off to the front door, and she laughed, her hair falling into her face, as she ran her fingers through his soft locks.

"Hurry home," she smiled.

"Ya know, maybe the girls will be ready for a nap when we get home from the store. Then we can…" He nuzzled her ear.

"Sully!" she giggled, noticing little eyes prying from the kitchen. He gave her neck a kiss and then he kissed her lips before dipping her backward and kissing her like the movie kisses the girls always giggled at. They burst into fits of laughter, while Michaela blushed furiously.

"Oh, will you just go!" she teased, silently wishing he'd stay and finish what he'd started.

"I'll see you in a bit. I love you." His eyes locked on hers, and every part of her body felt as if it were on fire.

"I love you." Her voice was breathy with a hint of what he could expect later, after the girls were sleeping. With three girls, time and energy to be alone together was always running low, but they found the time for their moments together, and Michaela knew that tonight, they'd definitely make the time.

She watched him climb into his truck, back down the drive, and take off toward work. She leaned against the door frame for a few minutes, until she heard one of the girls spill their milk on the floor, and she hurried to clean up the mess.

* * *

Sully and some of the guys from work were standing around in the trailer at the construction site. Mr. Morrison was supposed to be making a big announcement, and all the men were worried that maybe they were all about to lose their jobs, or they were going to be laid off for a while. They knew Sully had nothing to worry about. He was Morrison's highest paid, the most skilled, and the one with the most experience. But that didn't really ease Sully's fears.

Mr. Morrison came in, coughing from the dust flying about on the site. He sat down at his desk and looked at all of his workers. He cleared his throat and folded his hands firmly on the desk.

"What's this about?" Craig, one of the older workers asked.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wonderin' why I called you in here on a Saturday." He looked around, waiting. "I'm sorry for pullin' you all away from your families like that. I just thought it best to tell you now before ya get ready to come in Monday." The men all looked around uneasily.

"Alright," Sully said, "what's goin' on."

"Well, you know I've been retirin' for some time now. I'm still lookin' for the right guy to take over for me when I leave. Now, I asked Sully a couple weeks ago…" All the men turned to Sully, making him very uncomfortable, "but he declined." Sully nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. He hadn't wanted the job, despite the better pay, because that would've kept him from home even more than he was now.

"So…"

"So, as of Monday, I'm not your boss anymore."

"So who is?" Jimmy in the back asked.

"Well, I have a guy, a good buddy of mine, comin' in just as soon as he finishes up a project in New Mexico. Until then, my sister's daughter…my niece, a graduate from architecture school, will be in charge."

"A girl?" Craig asked. "You're jokin' right?"

"No, she's very qualified to run things here until my replacement gets here." Sully glanced at his boss.

"A woman can't run this construction site!" Jimmy laughed.

"Who says she can't?" Sully asked, already a little irritated.

"Well, look, I know your wife's a doctor and everything, Sully, but that's alright. There's plenty of women _doctors_. But a woman runnin' a construction site? That's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"You don't like it, you can start walkin'," Morrison said bitterly. "She's here right now, and I'd like you all to give her a nice welcome. She's gonna be in charge for the next couple months." He walked over to the door, shooting a glance at the man who'd made the last remark. When he opened the door, a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came walking in. Sully noticed the guys all straighten up the moment she walked in. Some even sucked in their beer bellies. "Fellas, this is Emily McCallister." She smiled, waving at everyone nervously.

"Hello," she said. "It's nice to meet you." Sully nodded.

"Nice to meet ya," a few of the guys said, slicking back their hair.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why my uncle chose me to fill his shoes before his replacement arrives. Well, I hope to prove to you why my uncle has confidence in me. I can get this site finished efficiently, and I promise to try to ensure you all have time to go home to your families at the end of the day and still have a few hours of daylight to spend with them." The guys all looked at one another.

"This, Emily, is my right-hand-man!" Morrison said proudly, motioning to Sully, once again making him feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, so you're the famous Byron Sully. My uncle has had nothing but good things to say about you." She smiled, looking him right in the eye with a confidence that caught Sully a little off guard. "I'm sure we'll be working together quite a bit." Sully wasn't certain about the way she said that, but he didn't really think much of it after that.

After she spoke a little longer, the men were free to go, and none of them had complaints after having gotten a good look at her.

Sully got in his truck and started off toward home, putting work completely off of his mind and preparing to spend a wonderful day with his wife and daughters.

* * *

Michaela closed the door to Katie's room and peeked into the nursery to check on Elizabeth and Laura. All three girls were sleeping, and Michaela knew they'd all be down for a good hour and a half. She and Sully were lucky to have been blessed with three kids who didn't mind to take naps and weren't _normally_ very hard to put to bed.

She had just gotten a shower, and she was in her robe, getting ready to go get dressed. But first, she sat down at her vanity dresser and began to brush out her wet hair. Her hair was always so thick and so dark when it was wet. Sully always liked to brush it out for her, but he wasn't there, and she was still a little disappointed about that, having wanted to have a nice morning together in bed, just the two of them, before starting the day.

As she was brushing her hair, she heard Sully's truck pull into the drive. Just the thought of him finally being home while the kids were sleeping sent a spark through her that ignited the flames of passion.

A devilish thought crossed her mind, and while she blushed at the thought, she knew that after having been married a few years, she and Sully enjoyed surprising one another the most. She still got a little embarrassed about initiating lovemaking, but Sully always encouraged her to do what felt right, telling her she was the sexiest woman in the world.

She smiled at the thought, still blushing, but she tossed off her fluffy bathrobe and pulled out a sleeker, sheer black robe from the back of her closet. She felt the flush rising from her toes to her ears, but she knew he'd appreciate it. She hoped so anyway!

She quickly flipped her still damp hair behind her back, and she posed on the edge of the bed, feeling completely uncomfortable, but she knew that when Sully entered the bedroom, all that nervousness would go out the window.

"Michaela?" he called after he came in and shut the door.

"In the bedroom," she called, a faint hint of seduction in her voice. Sully froze in his tracks. What was that tone? He knew that tone. Oh yes, he _loved_ that tone. He quickly kicked off his shoes and nearly tripped on them on his way back to the bedroom. He noticed the girls' bedroom doors were shut, so he knew that meant to be quiet, because if they woke up, this wasn't going to happen.

The moment he stepped foot into the bedroom, his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his wife waiting for him, her slender legs crossed suggestively, as she leaned back, the black negligee creeping up her body, clinging in all the right places. His mouth began to water, and when his eyes met hers, there was only one thought on his mind.

"Hi honey," she said quietly, as he shut the door, mouth still a little agape. "How was your meeting?"

"Wh…what meeting?" She smiled a little.

"The meeting you just got home from?"

"Oh…I…" His mind was racing of images…none that pertained to work at _all_. "I…don't…I don't remember." He slowly crossed the room but stopped midway, staring her up and down, as she stood from the bed, hands on her hips. She was blushing, he could tell, but she looked amazing! "Where…um, when, uh, where did you get that? Is that…new?"

"I picked it up a couple days ago. Do you like it?" she asked, her voice quivering a little now.

"Mmm…uh…um, yeah," he replied, his eyes widening a little. He certainly hadn't seen her wear anything like that for a long time! She giggled a little, closing the gap between them. "What's this all about?" A voice ran through his head, asking him if he was an idiot. He decided it was probably best to shut up at that point.

"Oh, nothing. I was just missing you. I wish you hadn't gone into work this morning." There was the faintest trace of a pout on her soft lips, and Sully's pulse was already racing as fast as the speed of light.

"I'm here now," he managed to say, his mouth dry, all the blood draining from his face. Michaela moved in, and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own, as her fingers blindly worked the buttons of his shirt. Her fingertips lit his skin on fire, as she ran her hands down his toned chest before finishing her work. They broke from the kiss long enough for Michaela to slide the shirt from his arms and begin sliding his belt from his belt loops. It came free in one swift pull, and Sully raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed. Next to go were his jeans, which she managed to unbutton, while he softly suckled her neck. She gasped for breath, craning her head back, as her fingers worked their magic. He stepped out of his jeans, and clad only in his boxers, he picked her up, carrying her back to the bed. She bit her lower lip, as he placed her down long-ways across the bed, and he crawled over her, kissing his way up her body. She took several deep breaths, running her fingers through his hair as he moved torturously slowly up her slender frame.

"So beautiful," he whispered, his breath hitting her neck after he finally made his way up her body, resting between her legs, her hands stroking his neck, his shoulders, his back. Her eyes peered into his, and she smiled, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He closed in on her, kissing her feverishly, needing to be one with her, needing her to feel just how passionate he was for her.

"Sully," she moaned, her voice barely above a whisper. "Oh Sully…"

"Tell me," he encouraged, his teeth lightly grazing her jaw line, before pressing feather-light kisses there.

"Make love to me," she whispered. He needed no further asking, as his hands moved up her hips and her slender little waist. He brought down the straps of her negligee, and he slowly, seductively removed it from her body before he protectively covered her naked form with his own. Her hands moved to the band of his boxers, and she slid them away from him, now able to feel his heat pressing against hers.

Rocking their bodies together in a slow rhythm, he joined them as one, catching her gasps of pleasure with kisses of love and devotion. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of their bodies, that slowly, steadily began to dance to the beat of their hearts.

_Feedback would be great! Thanks!!_


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

Michaela stared off, smiling thoughtfully, while Sully brushed out her long hair, now dry but a bit of a mess. The girls were still sleeping, and the house was so quiet they could hear the ticking of the clock on the mantle in the living room.

"What was the meeting about?" she finally asked, yawning sleepily.

"Morrison's retirin'," he said quietly, continuing to brush in slow, even strokes. "He won't be back Monday."

"That's awfully short notice," Michaela said with concern. "It won't affect your job, will it?"

"Shouldn't," he answered. "He's got a replacement comin' in as soon as a job's finished in New Mexico. For now, his niece is takin' over." Michaela raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't even know Mr. Morrison had any siblings."

"Yeah, he's got a sister back East, I think. It's her daughter Emily."

"Oh," she said with a nod. "So she's going to be your boss?"

"Yeah. 'Til the new guy shows up. I think somethin' good's gonna come of this, though."

"You do?" Michaela turned to face her husband. "Why's that?"

"She said she was gonna try to get us all back to our families earlier so we could spend more time together." He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders and then moving them down, slowly rubbing her arms. "I hope it's true, 'cause it'd be good for all of us. I'd be home already when you get home, and I could have dinner on the stove…" Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so I wouldn't have to cook?" She grinned at him playfully .

"Well, I guess that might be one perk…." Michaela's jaw dropped in shock. "I'm kiddin', Michaela!" He laughed anyway, and she shook her head.

"You're lucky I love you, you know that right?"

"I am lucky," he said with a sigh, pulling her in.

"Oh no, don't you dare! You should apologize for what you said about my cooking! I'm getting better! I think Grace's lessons are beginning to pay off!" Sully bit his lower lip and he nodded slowly.

"Well, I…I am sorry, Michaela. You're right. You _are_ getting better."

"I'm doing the best I can," she said quietly. "I don't want our daughters going off to school someday and the teacher sending a note home asking if we ever feed our children. I cook! Katie just refuses to eat most of it."

"Don't worry," he said. "Our girls love you. The might not love your food, but they love _you. _They're not gonna go hungry, either." He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Ya worry too much."

"I can't help it," she said quietly, looking away. Sully felt a twinge of guilt for what he'd just said. But, he pulled her into a hug again, rubbing her back.

"Hey," he said softly, "those girls are lucky to have a mom like you're. You know that, right?" She closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest, feeling much better just by his soothing words.

"Thanks," she said quietly, "but you know, they're lucky to have you too." She grinned, softly caressing his cheek. "But still, I think we're the lucky ones."

* * *

Laura and Elizabeth both slept in the two-seater stroller, while Katie skipped along, holding her mommy's hand. Sully pushed the stroller into Grace's Café, where the family sat down at their usual table in the corner in front of a large window where the sun shone through. Grace spotted her friends and quickly made her way over.

"Hey!" she grinned. "What'll it be."

"S'ghetti!" Katie exclaimed.

"Sweetie, spaghetti isn't served until dinner," Michaela reminded her daughter.

"Oh," Katie pondered, "grilled cheese!" Grace laughed and wrote it down.

"I'll have a chef's salad," Michaela said with a smile, "oh, and the soup. That sounds good. Um, onion soup." She looked over the menu. "Oh, and a piece of cheesecake for dessert." Sully glanced at his wife with surprise. Normally, she didn't order dessert unless she was especially hungry. She'd just had breakfast a few hours ago! But she also tended to get hungry when she worried, which she had done quite a bit of lately, what with the stresses of having three little girls at home and patients at the clinic. She would worry and worry about getting things done, and she wouldn't be able to eat a thing, and then she'd be starved later on. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her eat much at all that day.

"I'll have grilled cheese with French fries, like Katie," Sully said, patting his daughter on the head.

"Daddy's like me!" Katie exclaimed. Michaela glanced over at the stroller.

"I have a feeling they're going to keep sleeping for a while, so we'll order for them when they wake." Grace laughed.

"I'm amazed you're able to venture out into public with three kids while still managin' to look like you've never had a baby in your life." Grace shook her head in mock disgust, and Michaela couldn't help but smile. She was pleased with her figure, but she'd worked hard to get it back, jogging on the treadmill and doing the routines on the half dozen workout videos Grace had let her borrow after Anthony was born.

"Thank you, Grace," Michaela blushed. Grace went off to get drinks for the family and to get their food.

"Mommy, crayons," Katie begged. Michaela reached into her purse and found the little girl's crayons. Katie turned the paper table mat over and started to color. As Michaela was putting her purse away, the door to the café opened, and a tall, slender woman with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in. Michaela noticed how strikingly blue those eyes were. Not quite as blue as Sully's, but they were beautiful. Michaela figured the woman to be about her age, and she glanced at Sully, who was looking at the same woman. A twinge of jealousy hit her, until he looked right at her.

"That' s my boss," he whispered. Michaela's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected that!

"What?"

"That's Emily."

"Oh." Emily turned her head, and she spotted Sully right away. Smiling brightly, she walked over, her hips swaying. Michaela glanced at Sully again, who looked a little uncertain.

"Sully! Hi!" Something about the way she said his name irked Michaela. It was unprofessional. This wasn't an unprofessional setting, but he'd just met the woman. Furthermore, it irked her that he was already calling her Emily."

"Hi," he said. "Um, Emily, this is my wife Michaela. Michaela, this is my…boss…Emily McCallister."

"It's nice to meet you," she said. She had the slightest hint of a southern accent. As if she'd been raised down south but moved away long ago and developed a different sound.

"You too," Michaela said, swallowing, smiling, and extending her hand. Emily shook it, glancing briefly at Michaela but quickly turning her gaze back to Sully.

"And these are my girls. That's Katie, and the sleepyheads in the stroller are Laura and Elizabeth. Say hi, Katie."

"Hi," she said, looking up at the lady. "You're pretty." She looked at Michaela. "Like a princess, Mommy!"

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Emily asked with a grin. "You have a beautiful family." She continued to look at Sully. "Your girls all look so much alike!" She looked at Michaela. "I've heard great things about your husband, and I can't wait to start working with him."

"He's certainly good at what he does," Michaela stated matter-of-factly. Emily cleared her throat, smiling at Sully again.

"Well, I ordered to go. I've heard so many good things about this place."

"Grace's is our favorite," Michaela said with a nod, looking to her husband, who nodded in agreement. Emily glanced back at her and smiled.

"What is it that you do, Mrs. Sully?"

"Ah, Dr. Quinn-Sully," Sully pointed out. Michaela blushed.

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Well, I go by Dr. Quinn for short," Michaela commented. Emily laughed. "But in my personal life, Mrs. Sully's fine." She smiled at Sully, who squeezed her hand. "That is who I am, after all."

"You work at the hospital?"

"Mmm, no, I run a clinic down the road."

"Oh," she said. "That's very nice!" She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to hurry. I have to meet Charles in a few minutes for…" Her voice trailed off.

"Is Charles your husband?" Michaela asked. Emily hesitated for a moment and then giggled nervously at the woman's question.

"Oh no. He's helping decorate my new apartment. I…I'm not married. I…haven't found the right man yet." She smiled and then looked over at Sully for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her gaze lingered for a few seconds, before she realized that Michaela noticed. "I'll see you on Monday, Sully." She hurried and picked up her food, and on her way out, she waved to Michaela and to Katie. "It was nice meeting you!" Sully waved, and Michaela gave a half-wave. Katie, coloring on her place mat, didn't even look up. Grace brought out the food, and everyone began eating. Sully looked across at his wife to give her a smile, but her eyes were diverted to her plate.

"Michaela?" She looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Somethin' the matter?" She could have flung cheesecake at him for being so oblivious, but she merely gave him an awkward smile.

"Why would anything be the matter?" she asked before returning to her food. Sully eyed her, and sighing softly, he went back to his meal.

* * *

They had gone shopping, but Laura had gotten fussy, so the trip to the store was short-lived. Instead, they were pulling into the drive at home, and Michaela was carrying in Laura, while Sully got Elizabeth, and Katie hurried up to the front door.

Michaela unlocked the door, and Katie rushed inside so she wouldn't miss a moment of Blue's Clues. Michaela put Laura down in the playpen, and Sully put Elizabeth down next to Katie on the couch.

The girls were mesmerized the moment the show started, and Michaela headed up the stairs. Sully started after her, taking her hand. She'd been quiet ever since the café, so he figured it was time to find out why.

"Michaela, talk to me."

"I'm going to go lie down. I have a headache," she said quietly.

"Are ya sure somethin' ain't wrong? You got real quiet at the restaurant…it ain't because of Emily is it?" Michaela bit her lower lip. She felt foolish at this moment, seeing how much love was in her husband's eyes when he looked at her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little worried. He was gorgeous, and well, this Emily McCallister was a very attractive woman. Michaela had a feeling that Emily had eyes for Sully, but she had no proof, only a woman's intuition.

"It's nothing."

"So there is somethin'."

"No. Look, Sully, I'm going to go lie down for a while, alright?"

"If this is about the kidnapping…"

"It's not about the kidnapping!" she said a bit loudly, surprising herself by her impatience. He'd asked her that a lot lately. Tears welled in her eyes, and she shook her head, gazing into Sully's confused and concerned eyes. "Honestly, I'm fine. Please…"

"Alright. I'll come check on you in a little bit." He didn't sound convinced that she was alright, but he knew that if he let her be for a while, she'd open up to him later. So, he went back down the steps and settled down on the couch with Elizabeth and Katie to watch TV.

* * *

"_Sully!" she cried, waking in the dark, cold basement, her hands unbound but feeling heavy as led. Her feet felt the same. She couldn't move, could barely breathe, and tears stung cuts on her face. "Sully!" Her voice was raspy. "Help me!" _

_She pulled herself up, somehow, managing to walk with her heavy feet, her body aching with every move. She felt for the steps on the stairs but found none. Instead, she found an unlocked door, and she pushed it open. She was in her own home now, standing in the living room. She turned, seeing only the blackness behind her. She shut herself inside the comfort of her home, and she turned to the mirror above the hearth. She gasped in horror, seeing the bruises and the cuts, blood matted in her hair. She burst into tears again, her body shaking. _

"_Please," she whispered. "Please…Sully…" She made her way up the staircase and down the hall. The bedroom door was opened, and Sully was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, head hanging low. "Sully! I'm home!" But he didn't turn at the sound of her voice. "Sully! It's me!" She moved closer, finding him holding a picture of her in his hands._

"_I'm sorry, Michaela. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Michaela stepped back, overcome with emotion._

"_No," she whimpered, "no!"_

"No…no….no! Please…."

"Michaela? Michaela! Wake up…" He shook her shoulders gently, and she woke right away. Opening her eyes and seeing his staring down into hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest.

"Oh, Sully…"

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" She nodded, sniffling, and he brushed her hair back before brushing the tears from her eyes. He held her close, rocking her slowly. "It's ok. It's just a dream."

"It's not ok, Sully! It went away! It went away and now it's back!" Sully gently caressed her cheek, and she sat up, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothin' to be sorry for. Hey, hey, look at me." He cradled her head in his hands, looking her right in the eye. "Baby, you know how much I love you. I want you to know that's never gonna change. So you don't _ever_ have apologize for anything, ok?" Michaela nodded somberly.

"I wanted them to be gone, Sully. I really thought…"

"I know," he whispered. "I know." He kissed her softly. "Come on." He stood, pulling her up from the bed.

"What?"

"Just trust me." He held her hand snugly in his, and he led her downstairs and into the living room. On the mantle, he pointed to the picture of their wedding day. Michaela smiled.

"You wanted to show me this?"

"I wanted to remind ya of how what I said to ya on that day. Do you remember?" Michaela nodded.

"Of course I do," she replied. She eyed him, wondering if he truly remembered his vows to her or not.

"Michaela, from the minute I first saw you wearing that blue sundress, your hair flying behind you in the breeze, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it took me a while to come around, to ask you to be mine. I wanted to, _believe me_, but I was afraid you'd turn me down. But the moment you looked at me with those sparkling eyes, I knew you felt the same way. It took, but I was afraid you'd turn me down. But the moment you looked at me with those sparkling eyes, I knew you felt the same way. It took you a little while to let me know, but it was worth the wait. When I put this ring on your finger, I promise that my love for you is as continuous as rising of the sun. It'll never die, and that's a solemn promise." He kissed her hand, just as he had during their vows, and the tears sparkled in her eyes. "I love you, Michaela Quinn, and I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you."

"Sully, you remembered," she said breathlessly.

"'Course I did. That was the most nerve-wrackin' moment of my life, 'cept when each of the girls were born, of course," he grinned. "And I love you more now than I ever thought I could."

"I know," she breathed, closing her eyes and hugging him tightly. "I know." As the tears continued to slip down her face, she listened to the steady beat of his heart, feeling more at ease now than before.

_Feedback would be great! Thanks!_

* * *


	3. Reassurance

**Chapter 3: Reassurance**

That night in bed, Michaela lay very still next to Sully in the darkness. She'd gone up to bed early with a slight headache, and he'd followed after putting the girls to bed. He could hear her breathing, and he could tell she was still awake and thinking hard about something.

"Michaela?" he asked into the darkness. "Is…is everything alright?" There was a pause in the dark.

"Everything's fine," she said uncertainly.

"No it's not. Earlier, you wouldn't talk to me, but…would you talk to me now? I'm not gonna be able to sleep 'til you talk about it, and I know you won't either." Michaela sighed.

"You'll think I'm foolish."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will," she insisted, sitting up in bed and turning on the bedside table lamp. "I think it's foolish, but I can't help the way I'm feeling…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Just tell me. It's only gonna keep botherin' ya 'til you tell me."

"Alright." She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. "That woman, your boss?"

"Emily?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Well…I have this feeling about her, Sully."

"What kind've feelin'?" He watched her as her eyes went downcast.

"She looks at you a certain way, Sully. Not like a boss looks at employee." Sully furrowed his brows. "I think she has feelings for you."

"What? Michaela, that can't be. We only just met today." Michaela widened her eyes.

"Oh, so it would be ok if you knew each other longer?" Sully realized he'd just said the wrong thing, something he was prone to doing when Michaela was like this.

"Well, no, Michaela. But even if she did, that wouldn't matter. You heard my vows to you. I love you. You're the only woman I want."

"She's very pretty," Michaela pointed out with a sigh.

"Nobody's as pretty…as beautiful as you are," he whispered. "Nobody. Don't you forget that." He leaned in to kiss her, and she smiled against his lips. Still, this Emily McCallister and the way she looked at Sully didn't sit well with Michaela. She knew she could trust her husband, but she didn't know if she could trust his new boss.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Michaela said into the phone, as she sat at the kitchen table alone, awake before the rest of her family. She had woken early, and Sully was still in bed and probably would be for another half hour. The girls weren't stirring yet. It was very rare that she had time to talk with her mom without a lot of background noise.

"Michaela! How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you know me. Always an early riser. How are the girls? How's Sully?"

"Fine. We're all fine. We're getting along."

"Good," Elizabeth said happily. "Oh..hold on…what? What is it? Oh, you and your impatience!"

"Mom?"

"Sorry, dear. Your father was trying to flag me down to tell me to tell you he says hello." Michaela giggled, pulling her legs up underneath her in the chair.

"How are you both doing?"

"Fine. Eager to come out for a visit! Otherwise…well, your father has an early appointment. I have brunch later with Mrs. Mackenzie and her oldest daughter Susan."

"Oh, I hope you have a good time."

"Oh Michaela, you know I adore Lisa, but I don't know _how_ many more times I can sit through her talking about her youngest daughter's 'magical wedding where Barry Manilow played the piano and sang a song dedicated to the bride and groom.'" Michaela giggled at the tone of her mother's voice.

"I'm sure you'll get by."

"Well, yes. I'm used to that. But of course, I always interrupt with photos from your wedding to Sully. That was a beautiful day, even though he insisted on keeping his hair long." Michaela could practically hear Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"I like his hair long," Michaela laughed, knowing her mother secretly adored everything about her son-in-law but had to find something to pick at about him. Luckily it was just his hair!

"How is everything else…oh, hold on, dear. What? What? Josef! You're crazy." Elizabeth laughed at her husband. "Sorry, Michaela. Your father wants to know if anybody by the name of Josef might be on his way yet." Michaela sighed and shook her head.

"I think Sully and I are going to take a little break before the next one, Mom. Tell Dad he's probably going to have to wait a while longer." Elizabeth relayed the message to her husband.

"Honestly, if he experienced the kind of torture we women go through for our men, he'd never ask again!"

"Well, Sully and I both discussed it before we were married, and we want a large family. I mean, we both have great jobs, and we have time to spend with the children, which is rare in my profession! Besides, we love children, and though we'd be happy with whatever, we'd love to try for a boy someday."

"Well, I'm happy to hear it." The line went a bit fuzzy as Elizabeth adjusted the phone in her hands.

"You're up awfully early. I figured with three little ones at home, you'd be exhausted and still in bed."

"I…I woke early. I was having a little trouble staying asleep."

"Any particular reason?" Michaela sighed. "It's the dream, isn't it? It came back?"

"Well, it did," Michaela said a little hesitantly. "But that's not why I woke up early."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just being paranoid."

"About the children? Sully?"

"Sully's boss."

"Mr. Morrison?"

"No," she said worriedly, "his niece, _Miss_ McCallister." There was a pause on the line.

"A young woman?"

"About mine and Sully's age."

"Attractive?"

"Very."

"Hmm."

"Indeed," Michaela mumbled. "I know I don't have anything to worry about on Sully's part, but…I can't help but thinking that she has feelings for him. An attraction."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, Michaela."

"You didn't see the way she looked at him yesterday. I didn't like it. I know it's one thing to be friendly with your employees, but to be _that _friendly?"

"And what does Sully think?"

"He doesn't see it. Besides, he's reassured me that I'm the only woman he wants, and I do believe him. I trust him."

"You just don't trust her." Michaela flipped her hair back with frustration.

"No. I don't. I know it's awful. I've only just met the woman, but I just have this feeling about her, Mom."

"We Quinn women are very intuitive."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that your husband may love you and feel like he's completely true to you, but when a woman like that sets her sights on him, you better make sure that she has no chance of even turning his head one little inch. If he's looking at you, he's never going to have the time of day for her."

Michaela could hear stirring in one of the girls' rooms.

"Thanks Mom," she said quickly. "The girls are waking up. I have to go."

"Alright. Remember what I said. I love you."

"Love you, Mom." Michaela hung up and quickly went to get the girls.

* * *

_Dan Owens and David Roberts, the two kidnappers in the Conrad-Sully kidnappings two-and-a-half years ago are being brought before the judge today for a parole hearing. Owens, who was said to have shown a shred of compassion to the women, is serving fifty years, while Roberts, who conspired to commit murder and picked up the ransom money at the park in which the crime was committed, is serving ninety years. _

Michaela put the newspaper down, and she just stared across at Sully.

"I don't see how they can even think about parole. They're s'posed to be servin' the rest of their lives in there!" Sully said angrily.

"Sully, they're not going to get out. They kidnapped two women. They held us in a dark basement. One of them wanted to kill us, and the other was going to go along with it. Dan might get out when he's an old man, but the other one won't ever set foot outside of that prison unless it's for a transfer. And honestly, the farther away from Colorado Springs they are, the better." She poked around at the food on her plate.

"What's kidnapping mean, Mommy?" Katie asked, sipping at her juice. Michaela and Sully shared a glance before turning their attention toward their daughter.

"Well, sweetheart, it's when somebody takes you away from your family…you home…and you don't want them to."

"Oh," Katie said quietly, "nobody's gonna kidnap me, are they, Mommy?" Michaela smiled sadly.

"No, sweetheart. Never. I promise." Her voice caught in her throat, thinking about how easily Katie could have been harmed back then. She still seemed so tiny and vulnerable, even now. "Drink your juice."

"Ok, Mommy." Katie went back to her juice, and Michaela glanced at Sully with tears in her eyes. He reached across the table, stroking her hand lovingly with his fingertips as if to say everything was alright.

* * *

The phone rang at a quarter to four. Michaela and Sully were watching television with the girls, and Michaela reached over to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"H…hello? Mrs. Sully."

"Yes?" she asked, knowing most people called her Mrs. Sully outside of the doctor's office.

"Oh, hi! This is Emily McCallister, Sully's boss."

"Oh. Hello." She glanced at Sully, who was laughing at something funny on the television.

"Is Sully available?"

"Yes he is. Just a moment." Michaela handed the phone to her husband. "It's for you." She nodded toward the phone. "Your boss."

"Oh!" he said quickly, taking the phone. "Hello?" Michaela watched her husband's brows furrow as he talked to his boss. Katie tapped on her mother's knee, distracting her.

"Braid my hair, Mommy!" she asked. Michaela smiled, picking up her oldest daughter and placing her on her knee. She began to work her fingers through her daughter's fine, silky hair.

When Sully hung up, he sighed heavily, and Michaela knew it had to do with work.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Emily needs me to come in early tomorrow and help her look over the blue prints. Seems her uncle did things a little differently than she's used to after all." Michaela just stared at him.

"I see. How early?"

"Just an hour. I'll be home at the same time."

"Alright," Michaela replied. Michaela normally left a few minutes before Sully, so she realized she'd have to be a few minutes late to the clinic. "I'll make sure Becky has instructions for the day." Becky Houser, a recent graduate of the local college, was making quite a good amount of money being a nanny for the girls eight hours a day, five days a week!

"You're sure?"

"Well, you have to go into work early. I don't think there's much room for negotiation," Michaela pointed out. She finished braiding Katie's hair.

"Can I go play?" she asked.

"May I go play," Michaela corrected her. Katie made a face.

"Mommyyyyy," she whined.

"Oh go on," Michaela laughed. Katie hurried up the stairs, and Michaela leaned back against the couch. Sully continued to watch her.

"You're not ok about Emily, are you?"

"She worries me, Sully." Sully sighed, standing up.

"I don't know why you're so worried? You know I don't want any other woman."

"No, I know," she said quietly, looking up at him. "It's just that sometimes…"

"Sometimes, what? I don't want her, ok? I want you. I don't even _know_ her. I don't wanna know her except as my boss. And she ain't gonna be my boss for long. Why are ya so worried about this?" Michaela stood up too.

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess I'm just worried about something happening…something taking you away from me."

"That ain't gonna happen. You know that, right?"

"Nothing is for certain, Sully. We of all people know that. One morning we were walking with our daughter, and within a few minutes, I was unconscious in the back of some unmarked van! Things happen, Sully! Bad things that we can't always control."

"So you're sayin' that somehow, I'm gonna cheat on you with this woman?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Because there's no way I'd ever do that. I meant what I said at our weddin', and I'm never gonna break my vow to ya. I'd never want to."

"I know, Sully. I know." She looked down. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry…" Still something in her was unsettled. "I still don't trust that woman."

"Well, ya don't have to, I guess, but she's gonna be out of Colorado in a couple months, and then ya don't have to think about her anymore." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry for being like this. I do trust you. There's no doubt in my mind that you'd never hurt me. I really don't know why I feel like this all of a sudden."

"C'mere," Sully said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Just try not to think about it. If it makes ya feel any better, I'll be workin' on the site all day, while she's sittin' in her office doin' whatever it is that Morrison used to do when that kept him in there all day." He grinned, and Michaela smiled, feeling a bit more relieved.

The phone rang, and Michaela sighed.

"We're popular today!" She reached over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Mike," came a familiar voice over the phone.

"Becky?"

"Yeah. I know this is really last minute, but I'm sick, and I'm not going to be able to watch the girls tomorrow." Michaela frowned.

"Is it the flu? You can stop by the office, and…"

"No, it' s just a cough, but I don't want to get the girls sick. It's that time of year when everything's going around."

"You're right," Michaela said with a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry you're sick, Becky. We'll figure something out. Don't worry." Michaela hung up the phone, and she turned to Sully. "Becky's sick. She can't come in tomorrow, and I'm highly doubting Tuesday either."

"I can call work and just say I can't make it…she can figure those blueprints out."

"No, Sully. You know more about it than anybody else there, so you go to work, and I'll take the girls with me to the clinic."

"All three of 'em?"

"Why not? I've got a few appointments, but the playroom is stocked full of toys and things to keep them busy."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure! I'll have them to keep me company between patients! I don't do that very often." She smiled, and she brought Laura and Elizabeth into her arms. "Sometimes I feel bad for leaving them with a nanny for so long."

"Hey, you're their mom, but you're also a doctor. Somethin' ya also love bein'."

"I do," she replied. "I just hope they understand when they're teenagers. I don't want them to resent me…"

"Hey," he said, easing her fears, "we got a long time before they're teenagers, thank God, and all teenagers resent their parents at some point. It's a part of life." Michaela giggled.

"I suppose that's true," she replied, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him, feeling much better and hoping that this lingering worried feeling would go away on its own.

_Feedback would be great! Thanks!_

* * *


	4. The Luckiest Woman in the World

**Chapter 4: The Luckiest Woman in the World**

**This chapter comes with a warning. Adult content included!**

Katie opened the door to the clinic, and she hurried in, while Michaela followed carrying her medical bag around her wrist and a daughter on each hip.

"Colleen? Colleen, are you here?" Michaela called out, putting the girls down and shutting the door.

"Dr. Mike?" Colleen came out of the back room. Colleen Cooper was Michaela's nurse, and she was the daughter of Michaela's friend and OBGYN Charlotte.

"Is Missy in yet?" Missy was the receptionist.

"She's on her way. She just called and said that traffic's bad, but she'll be here in about five minutes. Oh, you brought the girls! Hi!"

"Hi Colleen!" Katie said excitedly, rushing over to hug her. Colleen scooped the little girl up and glanced curiously at her boss.

"What's goin' on?"

"Becky's ill today, and Sully had to be at work early, so I brought the girls to work with me." Colleen smiled.

"Well, I'll watch over them when you don't need me, so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you, Colleen. That would be very helpful." Michaela and Colleen led the girls into the playroom designated for the children of patients. It was sterilized once a day, so Michaela felt confident that her children were safe to play in there. She turned on the camera to monitor them, and they began playing. Colleen played with them, while Michaela started to prepare for the day.

"Sorry I'm late," Missy said, rushing through the door.

"You're actually right on time! How'd you get out of traffic?"

"I guess I got lucky this morning," she pointed out. "Where's Colleen?"

"She's with the girls. I had to bring them to work today."

"Ok, well, I'll be happy to watch them when you're both busy. Are you stayin' a full day?" Michaela nodded. "Alright. I'll let you know when your first appointment gets here."

"Thank you, Missy." Michaela headed back to her office, where the monitor to the playroom was on. She found herself merely concentrating on her little girls playing, clapping and chasing after one another, all three matched equally with bright blonde hair and eyes very much like their father's. They looked like their mother though.

The phone rang, and Michaela picked up.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Hey, it's me."

"Sully!" She grinned again. "How was your…meeting?"

"I taught her how to read this style of print, so she don't have to call me in early anymore."

"At least not for that," she said heavily.

"Hey, come on. How're the girls?"

"Playing with Colleen. We'll probably be home a little before five."

"Alright. I'll start dinner."

"Hmm…spaghetti."

"Huh?"

"Spaghetti sounds really good all of a sudden." Sully laughed on the other end.

"Alright. I'll stop by Grace's and get some fresh garlic bread on my way home."

"You know me so well," Michaela giggled. "Alright, have a good day, honey."

"You too. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Michaela hung up, and she found herself grinning girlishly, tracing circles on her pad of paper. When she realized what she was doing, she rolled her eyes and tried to get back to work.

* * *

On his break, Sully came into the trailer to pick up his lunch. A few of the other guys had come in to get their own, and they were out first. Emily was sitting behind the desk working on paperwork for the owners of the new building that was set to be finished within the next week.

"Sully, just the man I was looking for," she said sweetly. Sully looked up.

"What for?"

"I just got off the phone with Matt Marsden from San Diego." Sully stared blankly at her. "He owns a chain of high-profile hotels, and he wants _us_ to build him a new hotel in New York City!"

"That's great!" Sully said with surprise. "How'd he get our name?"

"I guess the last project you worked on…"

"The Millennium Estates?"

"Yes! Well, I guess Mr. Peterson, the owner, is a cousin of Mr. Marsden. And he recommended us."

"That's great. But why…what does that have to do with me? I'm only doing local work right now. I don't go any further than Denver."

"I know, I know," she said, waving her hand about. "But Mr. Marsden asked specifically for you. Now I'm not saying you have to go to New York, but I'm saying you need to meet with him. He would like your input. If you're not in the city, I'm sure he'll completely understand, but he at least wants to meet with you."

"So I have to go to San Diego?"

"The meeting is next week," she said with excitement. "I have to go, of course. You're welcome to bring your family." Sully raised an eyebrow.

"San Diego?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "Sully, this could do wonders for your career! You're already my highest paid employee. This could put you on the map. You do realize that Mr. Marsden is considering taking you on as a consultant throughout the construction? You could do that by phone and get paid very well." Sully swallowed hard. That idea definitely appealed to him, especially now that he and Michaela were discussing adding on to their home. "So, what do you say, Sully? Can I expect you to join me in San Diego?"

"I…I guess I don't have a choice. I'll be there. When do we leave?"

"We leave a week from today."

"Alright. I'll talk to Michaela."

"Don't forget to tell her to come along. I'm sure San Diego will be a nice vacation for you and your family." She smiled. "Go ahead and go to lunch. I'll call Mr. Marsden and confirm that you'll be coming."

"Wait, don't call him yet…I wanna talk to Michaela first."

"I thought you said you were coming?"

"Well, I don't wanna…I mean, if Michaela needs me here, then I…"

"Sully, this is going to start the skyrocketing of your career. I'm sure your wife would want that for you." Sully nodded, knowing Michaela did want the best for him. And this would be great for their family. They were already living a comfortable life, but this would ensure even more comfortable retirement years down the road. He was sure she wouldn't have any problems, but he learned long ago never to assume anything when it came to his wife.

* * *

When Michaela got home, Sully wasn't there. She furrowed her brows, confused as to why he hadn't gotten home from work. She remembered him saying he'd pick up garlic bread and start dinner before she got there.

"Sully?" she called, thinking maybe his car had died, and he'd gotten a ride home. But no answer. She sighed, and she corralled the girls inside.

"I'm gonna go play," Katie called, hurrying up the stairs. Michaela carried both of her sleeping younger daughters in her arms, taking them up to their room so they could finish napping before dinner. This was a lot easier to do with Sully there, she realized. But she put Elizabeth in her big girl bed, and then she was free to put Laura in her crib.

With a sigh, she decided to wait until she heard from Sully to start dinner. So, she grabbed an apple downstairs in the kitchen, and she headed back upstairs to the bedroom to change.

As she ate, sitting on the edge of her bed in her underwear, she felt more and more frustrated. With this being his first day at work with his new boss, she just knew that he was working overtime, probably not by choice. Emily had probably come up with something for him to do. So much for getting the men home in time to spend more quality time with their families. She rolled her eyes. But she stopped herself, realizing she was probably being foolish thinking like this.

She felt tense, so instead of changing into something more comfortable to wear around the house the rest of the evening, she changed into her jogging pants and a sports bra. She headed down the room to the guest bedroom, where the treadmill was stored. She struggled to pull it out from under the bed, and when she finally got it set up, she was almost too tired to run. She was just drained, and she couldn't understand why. It had been a fairly eventless day at the clinic. Only a couple of people had to be sent directly to the hospital, and the hospital hadn't paged her to come in for a procedure. Considering her vast studies in the medical field and the fact that she'd excelled in many areas, she was not only a general practitioner, but she was also a surgeon, assisting in delicate procedures when needed. She did miss the many surgeries she'd taken on before the girls were born, but she still loved her job and enjoyed coming home at decent hours.

After lacing up her running shoes, she turned on the television and got on the treadmill and started out at a steady pace, walking briskly at first before upping the speed a little and starting the equivalent of a mile-long run.

It wasn't long before she felt out of breath, but she continued to push through, her eyes practically boring holes into the television. But it was when two familiar faces popped up on the television that she jumped off of the treadmill and turned it off.

"Yesterday, Dan Owens and David Roberts, the two men convicted of kidnapping Laura Conrad and Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully of Colorado Springs two and a half years ago, were brought before the parole board. Protesters outside of the jailhouse were heard from blocks away, while the futures of the men were determined. After re-evaluating the cases, the sentences have not changed, and the men will remain as prisoners. There have been no statements made by either victim." Michaela turned the television off and tossed the remote down on the bed. She took a deep breath and returned to the treadmill, starting it back up again.

She began to run fast, holding onto the safety bars on either side of the machine. But as she continued, she realized she was going too fast, and she slipped, falling hard onto her side. The belt dragged her off of the machine, and she lay on the floor, clutching her side and a skinned knee, crying out in pain and frustration both. Those men might've been behind bars, but they'd never be out of her life.

* * *

Sully had meant to get home early, but he'd gotten behind on the site, and by the time he got back to the trailer to clock out for the day, it was far past five. He'd tried to call Michaela's cell phone, but something was funky in the phone lines. And he couldn't get a signal on his cell.

"What's wrong with the phones?" he asked. Emily took the receiver and listened, trying to dial a number, but all she heard was static. She sighed.

"I'll have to call the phone company. Oh, you are running late, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm runnin' late. I was hopin' to have dinner ready for my family, but it looks like they're gonna beat me home." He'd been hoping that he could take care of everything that evening and let Michaela put her feet up and just rest, and then he could spring the news on her that he was going to California next week with Emily.

"She's not upset about me being your boss, is she?" Sully furrowed his brows.

"'Course not," he lied.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to think that…"

"Look, I love my wife, alright? She's got nothin' to worry about." He looked right at her for confirmation, and she smiled.

"No, no of course she doesn't. I just don't know her, and I don't know if she's the jealous type." Sully smiled a little.

"Even if she was, she wouldn't have a reason to be." He pulled his keys out and headed toward the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Sully." Sully left, and Emily stared after him, sighing to herself. Why were all the good men taken?

When he got home and walked inside, the scent of spaghetti was wafting through the house, along with that of garlic bread. He was surprised by the fact that Michaela was cooking, and it actually smelled like food.

He put his keys down in the hall, and he tread cautiously into the kitchen, where Michaela was standing at the counter grating parmesan cheese a bit roughly.

"Smells good," he said slowly.

"I'll tell Grace you said so," she said flatly. Sully noticed the take-out containers from Grace's piled in the trashcan. He sensed the tone of her voice.

"Michaela, I'm sorry I didn't get home when I said I would. I got held up at work, and…"

"No doubt talking to your boss, hmm?"

"Michaela, stop it."

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" She turned, tears in her eyes. He noticed that when she turned, she winced, and he saw that she'd wrapped her knee up.

"What happened?"

"I fell," she replied.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I was running and watching the news, and I…"

"The news…" He remembered reading the paper yesterday morning.

"Michaela, they were on the news, weren't they?" She shook her head, but it was obvious.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You didn't have the dream last night, did you?"

"No," she replied, "but it doesn't really go away. It's always in my mind, Sully. I guess it's taking longer than I thought to get past it…I suppose it'll get easier with time." She glanced at his work clothes and then back up into his eyes. "What happened to getting you men back home to your families at a decent hour?"

"It is a decent hour…"

"You were home earlier than this when Mr. Morrison was still in charge," she pointed out.

"Michaela, this is silly. It's not because of Emily…"

"Emily…since when do people call their bosses that they've only just met by their first name?"

"Michaela, stop," he warned. "I got distracted at work…" Her eyes widened. "No! That's not what I mean. I got behind, because I was thinkin' of how I'm supposed to tell you somethin', and I don't really think I wanna tell ya when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"You look like you're about to cry, and I don't want ya to cry because of me." She took a deep breath, and he took her hands. She shook her head.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't get a signal on my cell phone. I tried the landline, but the phones weren't workin'. I swear. Try callin' right now." Her gaze fell, and the emotions began to slink away.

"No. No. I believe you."

"If ya don't trust me, Michaela, tell me now."

"I do trust you."

"Ya sure ain't actin' like it." He turned and opened the fridge roughly, pulling out a bottled water. He drank nearly half of it before he said anything else. Michaela leaned quietly against the counter all the while, arms folded insecurely, eyes downcast. "Alright. Yes, I was talkin' to my boss before I left, but I was only talkin' to her about you." She looked up.

"What?"

"If there's any chance you're right about her havin' feelings for me, which I don't think she does, now she knows better than to ever act on 'em." Michaela let a few tears slip free.

"Then what is it you have to tell me?" He led her to the kitchen table, and she sat down across from him.

"Alright, don't get mad, ok? Please? This is for us, and that's why I said I'd do this." Michaela listened while Sully explained everything about being requested to go to San Diego, perhaps being chosen to be a consultant via phone line for the project in New York. And he even stressed twice that he wouldn't have to leave Colorado. He could do all that from home, and it could open up new doors for him, perhaps taking him off the field and into the drawing room.

After he finished speaking, she was silent for a few moments, tracing her finger along the patterns of lines in the oak wood table top.

"Michaela? Say something.'"

"It would be good for us," she said, "but what if you get out there, and they offer you something you can't refuse? What if they want to move us away?"

"I'd never leave. This is my home, ya know? This is where we made our roots, and I wouldn't wanna raise our girls anywhere else." Michaela took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes again.

"Alright," she said. "So I assume that she's going too."

"She is my boss, Michaela. So…yeah, she's goin'."

"Of course," she whispered.

"Michaela," he said, smiling a little, "she wants you and the girls to come along."

"What?"

"She told me to tell you to come along, because it'd be like a vacation."

"Gee, Sully, just what I've always wanted. A vacation with your boss." He sighed and shook his head.

"I want ya to go."

"When?"

"Next week. We'd be gone about a week."

"Next week? Sully, I can't just pick up and go like that. I'd need a few weeks to plan something like that. You know I can't just leave the clinic for a week without more notice."

"I know," he said. "I can't expect ya to go. But I thought, maybe goin' would help ease your mind about her. She's not a threat to us, Michaela. I'd never let her be. I want ya to trust me."

"I…"

"No. Really trust me. We're happily married, we have three great kids together…why would I ever wanna give that up?"

"She's new…different."

"I'm not that kinda man, Michaela. I prefer to stick to the classic…"

"Your old, dependable wife, huh?"

"Baby, you're twenty-eight. You're far from old." Michaela closed her eyes, wiping the rest of the tears that clung to her eyelashes away. Sully moved around the table, kneeling next to her. "I don't know how many times I can tell ya this, but I'll say it again. I'm never gonna want somebody like her, when I've got the perfect woman at home. In two years, when we're thirty, I'm still gonna think you're as perfect as the day we met. When we're forty, hey, we'll be dealin' with three teenagers, but we'll still be the same people we were."

"Sully…"

"After everything we've been through, I'd rather die than hurt you." And then the tears came again, and she began to sob.

"Oh Sully," she cried. "I do trust you. More than anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say or do, but he stood, and she stood with him, clinging to him, shaking and frightened like a child. "I just have this terrible feeling. I can't shake it."

"Hey, hey…" he breathed, rubbing her back. "Michaela, ya gotta stop doin' this to yourself. Nothin' bad is gonna happen, ok? That's all over now, I promise. We gotta move on, and we gotta focus on what's important, and that's our family."

"You're right. You are."

* * *

Long after the girls went to bed, Michaela and Sully were sitting on the couch watching television. He was lying on the couch, and she was lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest. The movie was almost over, and they were both still quite awake, only neither knew quite what to say. His hands were gently caressing her back, reassuring her that he was there for her. She felt much better than she had earlier, and in retrospect, she was embarrassed. She was beginning to think she was slowly losing it. One moment she trusted him more than anything, and the next she was bitterly jealous. This wasn't healthy, and it frightened her.

He was concerned too. Michaela was normally a very calm, reserved person. He'd seen her get a little jealous when women would look at him, but it was nothing more than his own jealousies when Michaela got the same stares from other men. Michaela had never had trouble trusting anyone, men or women, but it seemed as if she'd disliked Emily from the beginning. He didn't expect to her to like all of his bosses, but the fact that she got so upset so quickly worried him. All he wanted to do was assure her that he loved her, he loved no one else, and he'd never hurt her. While he was sure she believed that, he knew there was something inside ticking away, waiting to be triggered the next time Emily called or needed him for something.

"Sully," she said quietly in the dark living room, the only light that of the flashing of the television.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I…I think I just need to talk to someone."

"You can talk to me."

"I know that. Of course I know that. But I mean, somebody who isn't so close to this." She smiled. "I think I'll call Grace tomorrow."

"Yeah? Might be a good idea. I just want ya to feel better."

"Me too." She whispered, smiling and kissing him softly. She pulled back, looking into his eyes, wanting to make it up to him, but also wanting to feel as close as she could be to him. He caressed her face, running his fingers through her hair, wanting so badly to show her how much he loved her. The need burned inside of him, raging through every fiber of his being.

He started to sit up, and Michaela backed away. But he stood, and took her hand, helping her up off the couch. His arms circled around her, holding her close, as he kissed her with uninhibited passion. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue finding his, her heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He gathered her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and to their room, unwilling to wait any longer.

A hurricane of discarded clothes barely had time to hit the floor before they fell onto the bed, wrapped up in one another, joining without hesitation, becoming closer to one another again as if to reinforce their eternal bond and ensure that it never would be broken.

"Sully, please. Oh God, please!" she gasped, as his hands joined with hers above their heads. She took his hand, lowering it between them boldly, something she often was too reserved to do, but right now, she needed him completely. His hand instinctively knew what she wanted, and as he touched her, she arched her back, her lungs burning for breath as her body burned for release.

Her body moved against his, and her hands moved down his back, softly at first, but as her core began to pound harder, nearing release, she held on tight, her legs wrapping around him. She cried out as he continued to love her, filling her completely with himself, caressing her most sensitive flesh in order to let her know that she was all he ever wanted.

"Oh…ahh…Sully!" she cried out into his shoulder. He started to pull back, afraid he was hurting her, but she held onto him. "Please, don't stop. Please…please…" The word became silent on her lips, as she bit down, closing her eyes tightly as her body pulsated with tension and passion.

As her body adjusted to him, he began to feel as if he couldn't hold on much longer. His heart raced, as his mouth closed over her nipple, suckling softly, as she curled against him, her hands moving into his hair.

"Sully, oh…that feels…oh God…so…good…" She arched her back now, her stomach against his, as he pushed into her, pushing her threshold. She gasped again, and he pulled back just enough that she relaxed a little on the bed. But as his fingers began their descent, circling her and focusing solely there, she tightened around him, and everything stopped. He continued to move inside of her, but she gripped the sheets, her body paralyzed, as her body let go, and she found release.

Moments later, he let go, falling into her, falling onto her, holding her, rolling with her, keeping her tight in his arms. She rested her forehead on that spot just where his neck and shoulder met, her breath hitting his tingling skin, as she struggled to breathe normally again.

Sully brought her lips to his again, kissing her softly.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"How's your knee?" She thought for a moment, before she started to laugh, covering her face with her hands.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she laughed. "I guess I forgot about it."

"Good," he smiled, kissing her neck, tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

"I think…" she concluded, "we should um…do this more often."

"We don't do it often?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," she purred, nibbling on his lower lip.

"You mean…like…this?"

"Mmm," she moaned, her hand descending lower down his body. Sully took that hand in his though, not quite finished showing her just what she meant to him.

"Mmm…uh-uh."

"What?" She almost sounded disappointed.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"You mean it's still my turn?" He winked at her, and he rolled atop her again, kissing her softly before slowly descending down her body. She closed her eyes, smiling broadly, lying back against the silky sheets, arching her neck, and biting her lip as her husband kissed his way down her body, continuing to worship her and make her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

_Feedback would be great! Thank you!_


	5. Leaving

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

"Promise you'll call as soon as you get to San Diego?" Michaela asked a week later. It had been a fairly decent week. She was still feeling emotionally drained, but the nightmare had gone away again. She didn't want to say anything though, for fear that she would jinx it. But, luckily, there had been no more arguments revolving around Emily. Michaela knew she had every reason in the world to trust her husband, and she did. But still, as she clutched onto him at the airport, she couldn't help but glance over at Emily, who was standing over in a corner talking on her cell phone. She said a silent prayer, hoping that Emily really was a good person that she was wrong about her.

"I promise. I'll call you every day. And you call me if you need to talk, or if you need anything." He held her so close, not wanting to let her go. He inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of her hair, of her perfume. "Remember…if you need me, don't hesitate to call, even if it's three in the mornin'. You've got the number for my hotel room, right?" Michaela nodded. "Alright. I gotta go. Just…don't worry. I'll be home in a week."

"Seven days," she sighed, holding him tighter. He smiled a little, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Seven days feel like forever to me too," he said, "but I'm sure lookin' forward to the reunion." Michaela blushed at his words, and she pulled back a little so their lips could meet. His hands moved to cup her face, and he prolonged the kiss, deepening it and wanting to leave her with a kiss that would last both of them through the rest of the week. When they finally parted, Michaela's eyes were slightly narrowed. She wished he didn't have to go so they could continue this.

Over the intercom, the last call was being made for the boarding of Sully's flight, so he drew her in for one last small kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you," she breathed. He knelt down to give Katie a big hug, kissing her cheek.

"Don't go, Daddy," she sniffled.

"Daddy'll be back as soon as possible, alright? You're gonna have so much fun playin' at home with Mommy that you'll forget all about me bein' gone. I love you."

"Love you too," she pouted. He hurriedly kissed Elizabeth and Laura, who were sleepily sitting in the stroller. None of the children particularly cared much for being woken up at five in the morning to go to the airport.

"I'll be home before ya know it," he assured his family, standing up and adjusting his carry-on bag on his shoulder. "I'll call ya tonight." Michaela nodded, and she gave him another kiss before he headed off to join Emily. Emily turned back and waved toward Sully's family, smiling toward Michaela before turning and following Sully. Michaela sighed, leaning against the wall. Katie tugged on her hand.

"Mommy, I already miss Daddy." Michaela smiled, kneeling down.

"I know, sweetheart. I do too." She kissed the top of her head. "I do too." She stood, taking Katie's hand with her own and steering the stroller at the same time. They walked off toward the exit and didn't look back.

* * *

The clinic was quiet. The day was halfway over, and an exhausted Michaela was half tempted to go home early. She'd already sent Missy home, and Colleen was stocking supplies in the exam room. It was an hour and a half before time to leave, but Michaela was convinced she wouldn't have any more patients that day.

She dismissed Colleen for the day, and afterward, she sat down at her desk and began to type up a few notes on some patients she'd seen earlier in the morning. After a few minutes, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey."

"Sully!" she exclaimed, a wide smile spreading over her face.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I didn't call when we landed. As soon as we got to the airport, Mr. Marsden's associates met us and took us out for lunch."

"Oh, that' s alright," she said quietly. "Umm, how's California?"

"Warm," he laughed. "It's really sunny and hot. But it's beautiful. I'd think the girls would like it. We ought to plan a vacation here sometime."

"Maybe," Michaela said, biting her lower lip.

"I wish you could see it," he said quietly. "I know you'd love it. It's not as great as Colorado though. Nothin' is."

"Are you at the hotel?"

"Yeah. Emily just went to her room, and I came in here to take a nap before the meeting tonight. "

"Oh. Well, I can let you go so you can sleep." There was a short pause, and Sully didn't really argue any. She could hear him yawn on the other line.

"Alright, Michaela. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Oh, alright," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he replied. The line went dead, and Michaela hung up the phone. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that conversation, but still, Michaela felt tears stinging her eyes, and she couldn't understand why, but they still began to fall. She rolled her eyes and silently said a prayer of thanks that nobody was around to see her like this.

But a knock at her office door surprised her, and when she looked up, she saw her concerned colleague and friend standing there.

"Charlotte," Michaela said quietly.

"What on Earth?" Charlotte asked, walking across the room and handing Michaela a handkerchief. "What's the matter, Dr. Mike?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I really don't! I've been fine this past week, and I just…I just spoke to Sully on the phone, and then I felt…I don't know what I felt. I miss him. I guess I just wish he hadn't gone…"

"To California, right? You said on the phone the other day…"

"Yes," she replied, sniffling and rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Charlotte sat down in the chair across from the desk. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Sully's boss…well, he thinks I'm wrong for thinking she has feelings for him. I was starting to think I was wrong too, until today. I don't know. Something about the way she looks at him and the way she looks at me…it just makes me feel like she has some other kind of motive for taking him with her." She shook her head, drying her eyes with the handkerchief. "I'm reading too much into it. Tell me I am."

"You're reading too much into it."

"How do you know?" Michaela asked. Charlotte sighed with exasperation, leaning across the desk to touch her friend's hand.

"Part of me wishes either…either he hadn't gone, or I had gone with him. I told him I couldn't. Maybe that was foolish." She looked away. "I just wish he hadn't gone with _her."_ Charlotte stared sympathetically at her friend, waiting for her to continue. "I don't understand, Charlotte," she cried to her friend, as they sat in the waiting room of the empty clinic. "I just don't understand what's the matter with me. I've never been jealous like this before. Sure, I've worried, but I've always trusted my husband. I still do! I just don't know why it bothers me so much that he's working with her. That he's there with her. He loves me, and I know that."

"It's natural to feel a little jealous, honey," Charlotte said soothingly, the gears in her head starting to turn..

"I've been so moody. I'm overly sensitive. The dreams came back a while ago, but…they go away and come back, and I never know if they're going to come again." She took a few deep breaths, her hands trembling on her desk now. "I just...things that never bothered me before are bothering me now. I can't understand why I'm feeling the way I am. It's like I'm on a teeter-totter. I never know how I'm going to react, and that scares me." A slow smile started to creep up on Charlotte's face. "I'm serious, Charlotte! This isn't anything to smile about!" Charlotte cleared her throat, putting her hand over her friend's.

"I don't wanna come off as forward, but Dr. Mike, have you and Sully been usin' protection?" Michaela narrowed her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charlotte only stared at her, waiting for her to understand what she was implying. Within a few seconds, Michaela's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, Charlotte. I am _not_ pregnant. I'm not."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Well…I just can't be! Sully and I were going to wait to have another baby. Probably until Katie starts kindergarten. We hadn't exactly talked about it, but we…we both seemed fine with…with three children right now." She was trying to talk herself and Charlotte out of the idea now.

"Thinkin' about somethin' and the reality of it are two different things, Dr. Mike." Michaela started to think back now, trying to prove Charlotte wrong. Surely she could use the excuse that her period was still a week away, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Charlotte could be onto something.

"Honey, I think you need to have an exam. I don't think you're this moody for nothin'."

"No, I'm not pregnant, Charlotte. I'm just…" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"You're just what? You don't know, do you? Come with me." Charlotte took Michaela's hand and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. To my office."

"Charlotte, no…" Michaela pulled away.

"Alright…well, if you don't want me to examine you, then at least take a pregnancy test." Michaela sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

"Come on. I'm going with you." Charlotte pulled Michaela toward the front door, and they headed off to the drug store.

* * *

"I'm pregnant," Michaela said, her eyes wide with shock as she sat on the edge of the bathtub at home. As soon as they'd walked in the door, Michaela had dismissed Becky and had put the girls down for a pre-dinner nap. She'd locked herself in the bathroom until it was all over, and then she'd let Charlotte in. "A false positive?"

"I don't think so, honey," Charlotte said, as Michaela showed her the positive sign on the test. "First thing you need to do is tell your husband." Michaela frowned.

"He left for San Diego this morning. He won't be back until next week, and I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"Why not?"

"Because! That' s just not something you do…"

"Well, I know ya miss him, and maybe this'll convince him to come home sooner." Charlotte winked. Michaela shook her head.

"No. No, I want to tell him in person."

"Aren't you happy?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes in concern. Michaela had to admit she was. One good thing was that now she knew the source of her strong mood swings.

"Of course I am. Of course I'm happy. I just wasn't expecting this. We already have busy schedules, and three girls at home. I just…I think I'm going to have to hire more help. Poor Becky might run for the hills when she finds out another one's on the way." Charlotte laughed.

"Well, you still have plenty of time to figure that out. You just have to talk to Sully first." Michaela nodded.

"Yes. We have a _lot_ to talk about."

* * *

That night, Michaela was sitting on a stool in the bathroom, while the girls played in the bathtub. Laura giggled and splashed her older sisters with the soapy water, and they played with their bath toys, having a great time. Michaela was flipping through a magazine, but she was looking past the words, her mind somewhere else completely.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth giggled, standing up and then plopping down hard into the tub, splashing water all over the place. Michaela stood quickly, taking Elizabeth out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel.

"Oh no. That's enough bath time for you, young lady. Alright, girls. It's time for bed."

"Mommy, please? Five more minutes? We're _playing!_" Katie begged, as Laura continued to splash around. Michaela sighed.

"Five more minutes, but that's all." Michaela sat down on the bathroom floor, drying and dressing Elizabeth in her night clothes, all the while trying to soak up the water on the floor." When Elizabeth was dressed, the two-year-old ran off toward the bedroom, knowing her Mommy would be there to tuck her in soon.

Michaela sat back down on the stool, flipping through the magazine, finding the Q & A advice section. She yawned, glancing through them until she came to one in particular.

_I'm a professional woman with two kids and a husband who also has a demanding job. He has an attractive new co-worker, and she's already known to flirt with all the guys in the office. I've never had a reason to not trust my husband, but I'm worried that her constant flirtations will eventually cause his head to turn, and perhaps even tempt him to cheat. I love my husband, and I know he loves me, but I know women like her, and I don't trust them. How can I convince my husband that I trust him but explain to him that I don't like this woman without him getting angry and accusing me of not trusting him? Signed, Worried_

Michaela couldn't believe what she was reading. She blinked a few times and was about to read the editor's response when Laura started getting fussy.

"Alright, girls. It's bedtime." She rounded up Laura and Katie. Katie dressed herself and hurried off to her room. Michaela dressed and diapered Laura and carried her off to the nursery. Elizabeth was already tucked under the covers of her big girl bed. So when Michaela put Laura down in the crib and then moved over to her bed, she held her arms out for a good night hug and kiss.

"Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she said with a smile, brushing the girl's damp hair out of her eyes. "I love you. I love both of you."

"Love you too, Mama." She kissed Elizabeth's forehead and headed off to Katie's room. Katie was already in bed too, and Michaela sat down next to her bed.

"Did you have a good day with Becky and your sisters?"

"Uh-huh," Katie said quietly. Michaela frowned when Katie sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I miss Daddy," he whimpered.

"Aw, sweetheart, Daddy will be home soon. I promise." She leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"Okay," she said softly. "Good night, Mommy." Katie turned over and closed her eyes, and Michaela stood and left, turning out the light.

"Good night," she whispered at the doorway, before she headed down the hall to clean up after the girls' bath.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to finish drying the floors, and when Michaela was finally ready to retire for the night, she picked up the magazine she had been reading, and she headed to bed and crawled under the covers. She resumed reading where she'd left off, still curious about the editor's advice.

_Dear Worried, You sound confident that your husband loves you, so try not to worry so much. Unless he gives you reason to doubt him, don't sweat it._

Michaela sighed, feeling a bit frustrated. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the bed, uncertain of what to do. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted him to call, but she knew that he was tired, and waiting for him to call would only stress her out more. But the more she thought about it, the more she began to stress out. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but over the phone?

Charlotte's words ran over and over in Michaela's head. Maybe she should just tell him. Sure, surprising him was fun, but so was just flat out telling him so they could talk about it right away. Yes. Maybe it was time to just tell him flat out. Butterflies were swarming through her stomach as she dialed the number for his hotel in San Diego.

"Hello?" came a female voice as the line picked up. Michaela's throat went dry. This definitely wasn't who she wanted to talk to. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Michaela Sully. Is my husband there?" she asked flatly.

"Oh, hi Michaela. Sure, he's right here." Emily handed the phone over to Sully, and Michaela could hear her say "your wife's calling for you."

"Michaela?"

"Hi," she said slowly.

"How are you? Are the girls ok?"

"We're fine. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting ready to go. How was your day?"

"Fine," she replied. The important question burning in the back of her mind was being bitten back, and her curiosity was taking it's toll on her poor lower lip. Why was that woman in her husband's hotel room? Finally, she relaxed a little. She trusted him. She just didn't want that woman in his hotel room. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's no way to say this except…"

"Oh…hold on, Michaela. What is it, Emily?" Michaela cringed.

"The show starts in fifteen minutes. We should hurry if we want to get decent seats." Michaela's jaw tensed.

"Alright. I'm comin'. Michaela? You still there?"

"Show? I thought you said this was a _business _trip, Sully." Her voice was definitely full of irritation.

"It is. Mr. Marsden, the guy running this conference…he invited us out. If we want to land this job, we need to make nice with him." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Land this job? That doesn't sound like you," she sighed. "Besides, you won't even be working on the site if your company gets the job. It's in New York City!"

"I know, honey. But they want to talk to me, and…"

"Sully?" Emily asked, obviously ready to go. Michaela spoke up on the phone.

"You know what, Sully? Go on. You really shouldn't keep your _boss_ waiting." The line went dead, and Sully stared at the phone in confusion, before slowly hanging up. He made a mental note to call his wife first thing in the morning.

Hundred of miles away in Colorado Springs, Michaela burst into tears, as she sat on the floor of the bedroom, her hand lying protectively over her stomach. She ripped the page out of the magazine, crinkled it up and threw it across the room before angrily kicking back the covers and forcing herself to try to go to sleep.

_Feedback would be great! Thanks!!_


	6. A Phone Call

**Chapter 6: A Phone Call**

_Ring….Ring….Ring…._

"Come on, pick up," he said tiredly, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his wife to answer. He knew she'd be at the clinic by now. He also knew that she wouldn't have a patient yet.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Michaela, hey," he said uncertainly into the phone. "Good morning."

"Oh. Good morning," she said flatly, her voice a bit livid.

"I know what last night seemed like."

"Do you really?" she asked. "Do you really know what it's like for me to sit there and hear the one woman I've been worried about being around you actually _answer_ your hotel phone? Do you know what it's like to hear her rushing you, because you're going to be late to the _show _when this was supposed to be a business trip? Sully, you have _no idea_ what that's like."

"I know you're mad."

"I'm _not_. I'm not mad. I'm frustrated. Those are two different things. I just had something very important to tell you, and…well, to have her interrupting so that I couldn't tell you…well…" She sighed. She couldn't do it this way. "Maybe it's for the best. I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"What?" he asked. "Michaela, if something's wrong, you need to tell me, because I'll be on the first plane home." That was actually what she wanted, but she knew it was better if he stayed. This was for his career, after all. She didn't want his job to be affected.

"There's nothing wrong," she assured him. "We miss you, but there's nothing wrong."

"What did you want to tell me?" Michaela sighed heavily.

"It can wait 'til you're home, Sully."

"Michaela…are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "What're your plans for today?"

"More meetings with Mr. Marsden and his associates. I don't really wanna go, but Emily says that it'll help me get this consultant job."

"Well then you should go," she said. He could tell by her tone that she wasn't so sure.

"Michaela, I wish you didn't feel like this about Emily. If it makes you feel any better, she spent all of last night flirting with Mr. Marsden."

"So you noticed?" she asked. Sully heaved a heavy sigh, and Michaela immediately felt guilty.

"Michaela, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't want her. And if you can't believe that I'm telling you the truth—"

"That's just it! I do believe you."

"Why are we still having this conversation then? Huh? I don't want her. I don't find her attractive. I want you. _You_, Michaela." She could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm not…myself right now. I…"

"I wish you'd talk to me about what's going on. Do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"No!"

"Then what? Why have you been so…so jealous of a woman I could never even think about being with? Michaela, the first moment I saw you, I willingly ended any possibilities I might ever have with any other woman."

"Sully, please, just listen…I…"

"One minute you're trying to convince me you trust me, and the next, you're angry because she's answering my phone." Michaela paused.

"Well, you have to understand that, Sully! She was in your _hotel _room, for crying out loud! What do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to think that your husband is honoring his wedding vows!" He sounded angry now, and tears were flooding Michaela's eyes.

"And you have to understand that sometimes I get worried! Sometimes all I want is to be with you, and I can't be right now! You have no idea how much I need you right now, Sully! _No idea!_" She began to sob into the phone. "I hate feeling like I'm feeling, but I know there's a reason now! And…"

"What's the reason?" he asked, his voice softening, feeling terrible that she was crying. But he was tired of being spun in every which direction, uncertain if whether or not she trusted him like she said she did or if she really thought he'd cheat on her.

"I'm just…Sully, I'm…" She couldn't say it. Not over the phone. It just wasn't right.

"What is it? Why are you bein' like this, Michaela? I'm worried about you, baby." She sniffled, covering her eyes and trying not to cry. She shook her head, leaning against her desk. "Please, Michaela." His voice cracked a little.

"I'm just…I suppose I just feel emotional about the…the dreams and about leaving the girls with Becky all of the time. Now with this Emily thing…"

"Baby, there is no Emily thing!" He sighed in frustration. "Michaela, I don't know how else to tell you. You say you believe me, but you turn around and say somethin' that makes me think you don't…"

"Sully, please," she said softly, "just try to understand that I don't know Emily. I don't know anything about her. All I know is what I saw when she looked at you at the restaurant that day. And there was something about the way she looked at us when you were leaving the airport."

"Those were looks, Michaela. They don't mean anything."

"That's not necessarily true, Sully. I don't know how many times I can tell you that I trust you. I do. Completely. I don't trust her."

"I ain't gonna let anything happen."

"She's your boss, Sully. You're bound to be nice to her, and to be helpful, considering she's new at all of this. But the thing is…she can make things happen without you even knowing it."

"It won't happen, I promise. Nothing will. If ya want me to, I'll get on the next plane outta here and come home. I'd do that for you, you know." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, and no, you can't do that. This is important for our family. I just…don't want some stranger coming in and bossing your around and…and trying to tear our family apart."

"Nobody's tryin' to tear our family apart, but if I thought they were, I'd put a stop to it."

"I know," she said gently. "Sully, I'm sorry. It seems as if that's all I ever do…apologize. I do feel terrible for making you feel this way. But I feel pretty terrible too. I just can't stand the idea of her there…in your room. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but things do happen, Sully."

"She won't come in my room again. I'm sorry for that, Michaela. Really though, she'd just walked in, and I was tying my tie when the phone rang. I asked her to answer it."

"Ok," she said, calming down. "I just really want you home. But I know I can wait another week. When you get home, we need to sit down and talk, and after we do…I know it'll be alright."

"Alright," he agreed. Michaela's other line began to flash.

"I have a call coming in. Call me tonight, ok?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." She pushed the button and began to speak to the person on the other line.

* * *

"_I don't think I'm ever going to live through this," she moaned into her hands, as she sat crouched on the floor of the residents' locker room. "Oh my God, I thought being an intern was hard." She was thankful that her shift was over, but it had been a hard day. She'd lost two patients in the morning, nearly lost a mother and baby during an emergency C-section, and she'd had to tell two different sets of parents that their children might not make it, after a terrible car accident on the Interstate. Nobody ever said the job was easy, and Michaela didn't expect it would ever get any easier._

_She picked herself up off of the floor and quickly jumped into the shower. She scrubbed herself down, being efficient but fast, not really enjoying the idea of somebody walking in. Luckily, all of the residents had crazy shifts, so it wasn't likely anybody else would be around for a while. Still, she hurried and pulled on a pair of jeans and a flowing blue blouse. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and applied some fresh makeup. Looking at the clock, she realized she was running late! She was supposed to be meeting this incredibly handsome man for dinner at a little diner called Grace's Café. Michaela, being a resident transferred from a hospital in Boston where she'd done her internship, was still not very familiar with the city around her. _

_She wasn't exactly familiar with the dating scene. She hadn't had time for men since starting college, and now the only men she met were either doctors or patients. But, she'd met this one by chance when she was shopping at this quaint little grocery store. He had had the bluest eyes and the kindest smile, and when he'd asked her if she'd like to have coffee, she'd said yes, and they'd had a lovely conversation over several cups of coffee. So, needless to say, when he asked her to dinner, she readily said yes, despite her hectic schedule._

_She headed out of the hospital and prepared to hail a taxi, but it was then that she spotted him standing next to that familiar little truck. In one hand he held a small bouquet of flowers, and in the other, he held a large cup of coffee. Her heart practically melted right then and there. She hurried over to him, and he smiled, turning her knees to jelly with only a grin. _

"_I thought you could use the coffee, and I thought…maybe you'd like these."_

"_Thank you, Sully. They're beautiful." She took the flowers, smelling them and smiling, before she accepted the cup of coffee and took a sip, surprised that her personal favorite was in the cup. "You remembered from the other day?" He just smiled, and she sighed. "I thought we were meeting at the café."_

"_We were, but I thought…well, ya might be runnin' late, so I thought I'd pick ya up, maybe walk with ya."_

"_Thank you." She took a few more sips of the coffee, and they began to walk down the road. It was chilly outside, and Sully wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Normally, she shied away from things like that, but with Sully, it felt so different. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, and he smiled back. _

"_To tell you the truth, I was thinking about calling you and cancelling," she admitted, a while later, as they sat across from one another at Grace's._

"_Why's that?" he asked, picking at the French Fries on his plate._

"_I started thinking, 'am I crazy? I don't have time to date!'"_

"_So what made ya keep the date?" he wondered, getting a blushing smile from her. _

"_I told myself to shut up and take a chance."_

"_So you're sayin' you're riskin' somethin' by sittin' here with me?"_

"_Maybe," she said with a playful smile. "It's always a risk to do something that doesn't make you comfortable."_

"_I don't make you comfortable?"_

"_Oh, that's not it," she said. "Normally, dating in general makes me very uncomfortable. So I haven't really…dated at all. I dated a couple of guys in high school, but nothing serious. I think I was too serious for a boyfriend. So I was always thinking how I didn't really feel like I fit in as someone who dated. But with you that's different."_

"_How?" _

"_I'm not sure, but…but it's a good thing."_

"_I'm glad!" Michaela grinned at his enthusiasm. _

"_I don't have time to get out much, and I don't know when I'll have the time to really date." She picked at the rim of her straw. "But I don't plan on working in a hospital the rest of my life."_

"_Ya don't?"_

"_No," she said, shaking her head. "I want a clinic. A practice of my own. A place to practice without getting stepped on and over for patients. It's a battlefield out there as a resident, sometimes. Fighting for cases and things like that…"_

"_Well, I think ya seem like a real dedicated doctor, and anybody'd be lucky to have you on their side."_

"_Thank you, Sully."_

"_You're welcome." _

"_So you…you don't think I'm completely insane for wanting to be a doctor, and maybe…maybe having some chance at a social life?"_

"_Not at all. I think you're awful brave."_

"_Brave?"_

"_Bein' a doctor don't seem like an easy job. I bet it's hard to work all day and then get out like this."_

"_It is," she said thoughtfully, but I've never had anyone waiting for me at the end of the day with a cup of coffee in one hand and flowers in the other." Sully smiled at her._

"_Maybe that'll start happenin' more often," he hinted, while the smile on her face grew broader._

"_I think I'd like that."_

* * *

She smiled a bit, lying in bed as she woke from her dream. It had been a long time since she had thought about that night. She remembered he's insisted on giving her a ride home, and he'd even walked her up to the apartment building to make sure she got home safely. But he'd never pushed her to do anything. At the end of that first date, he'd gotten a kiss on the cheek. Three days later, at the end of their second date, they shared their first kiss and were practically inseparable after her rounds at the hospital from then on.

Stretching and yawning, she decided to get up and get ready for her day, though all she really wanted to do was lie in bed and think some more. But when she heard Laura starting to stir in the nursery, she knew it was time to get up and going. It was a lot more difficult getting herself and all three girls ready without Sully there in the mornings. Of course, things were about to get even more difficult. She looked down, rubbing her flat stomach, thinking about how much it was all going to change when baby number four arrived.

* * *

She had taken an extra hour for her lunch break, because one of her appointments had been cancelled. It was Mr. Morgan who was going to come in because of a cold, but it had progressed rapidly overnight, and his wife had taken him straight to the emergency room. Michaela had her cell phone on just in case Missy called her to come in. So, she'd nervously gone to Charlotte and underwent an exam to make sure that she was in fact pregnant and to make sure everything was alright. Charlotte gave her and the baby a clean bill of health and prescribed her the same prenatal vitamins she'd taken with each of the girls.

Now, she was seated at Grace's, waiting for her friend. Grace came walking over with a pad of paper.

"Dr. Mike!"

"Hi Grace," she said with a smile.

"How're you doin' with Sully out of town?"

"I miss him, and the girls miss him, but we're getting along."

"Well, I'll give you a call tonight and we can talk, alright?"

"Thanks, Grace," Michaela said with a nod.

"Will it be the usual today?"

"Um," Michaela said slowly, "I think I'd just like a cup of coffee, decaf.

"For lunch?" Grace asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not feeling very…hungry today." Her stomach was very unsettled. "Well…maybe a garden salad and a glass of lemonade. Um…I'll be right back. She got up to head to the bathroom, and her purse fell on the floor, spilling out its contents. Out rolled the bottle of prenatal vitamins. She closed her eyes and groaned quietly, as Grace knelt down to help her pick things up.

"What's this…Dr. Mike!?"

"Shh!" Michaela exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?" Michaela looked around, and the other customers didn't seem to notice or care. So, she nodded. She and Grace both sat down at the table, and as Michaela put everything back in her purse, Grace started the long list of questions.

"Does Sully know? I mean, did you plan this? Is he coming home early now?"

"Grace," Michaela said quietly, "no, this wasn't planned, no, he doesn't know, so no he's not coming home early."

"When did you find out?!"

"Yesterday. I received confirmation today…"

"And you weren't bustin' to tell him?"

"I do want to tell him. Just not over the phone. We've been…well, we've been arguing a little lately. At least I have a reason for my mood swings. I just…I want to tell him in person." She picked at the tablecloth and looked over at her friend.

"Dr. Mike, you need to tell him."

"Why does it matter if I tell him now or wait until he gets home next week?"

"Well, think about it. If you were him, wouldn't you want to know right away?" Michaela sighed.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then, you should tell him."

"Grace, I can't. I want to wait until he gets home. I don't want him worrying about me while he's there, and…"

"What could happen in a few days, Dr. Mike?"

"I don't know, Grace, perhaps the same that could happen in ten minutes, say on the way to a park?"

"Oh, Dr. Mike. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry, Grace. You don't deserve to be snapped at like that. I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I'm just going to go back to work." She started to get up, but Grace took her hand.

"Hey. Ya have every right to be worried, Dr. Mike. But Sully is comin' back, and ya have to keep that in mind. Do ya want me to come stay with ya for a couple days?"

"No. No, it's alright. We're doing fine at home, Grace. I'll just feel better when Sully gets back."

"'Course ya will. Listen, I gotta get back to work, but stay and have lunch, and…"

"No, I really should be getting back to work. I don't really feel like eating."

"Dr. Mike, you know you gotta eat. Especially now."

"I know. And I will eat later. I promise." She smiled at her friend and hurried off to the clinic.

_Feedback would be fantastic! Please let me know what you think!_


	7. Wednesday Night

**Chapter 7: Wednesday Night**

Wednesday night. It was getting closer to the end of the week. As Sully lay across the bed in his hotel room, he stared up at the ceiling and thought hard about his family. He couldn't wait to get home and see them all again. He was nervous about this talk he was supposed to have with Michaela, but he knew that once they did talk, everything would at least be a little better.

He pulled out his wallet, opening it up to find the last family picture they'd had taken together professionally. Michaela was sitting beside him, a six-month-old Laura resting in her arms. Elizabeth and Katie sat on either of his knees, and they were all smiling at the camera. The photographer had snapped the moment at the perfect time, capturing it forever.

He heard shuffling in the hall, and he looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight. He sat up when he heard the noise stop at his door. Finally, a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Me," Emily said a bit loudly. "Can I come in?"

"It's late, Emily. Why don't we talk in the mornin'?

"I…I really need to talk to you now." She sounded upset. He sighed and hesitated. "Please…I really need to talk to you." He could hear the strain on her voice. Finally, he got up against his better judgment and headed to the door. He unhooked the chain and unlocked it, opening it up. The scent of alcohol hit him right away.

"You just got in?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Her words were slurred. She was practically hanging onto the door frame for support.

"I think you better go back to your own room."

"I can't find…my…my…" she searched for the word.

"Card?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed with a slight laugh. "You're so smart. So helpful. Did I ever…ever tell you that?"

"Emily, let me help you back to your room, and we can talk in the mornin'."

"I need to find…find it." She staggered into the room, and Sully sighed heavily, watching her dump out the contents of her purse on the bed. Keys, lipstick, billfold, condoms. She looked up at him, laughing.

"Didn't mean for you to see _those_!" She dumped out a few more things, and then she found her key card. "There it is!"

"Good. Come on, let's go back to your room, and…"

"I think that's a _very _good idea," she murmured, stepping toward him. He was standing just inside the door, and she reached behind him, shutting it.

"Emily, what are you doin'?" he asked, backing up a little, the stench of alcohol making his eyes water.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you…you don't get lonely sometimes." She stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes. "I know, I know…you're happily married, three kids, blah blah blah…"

"Emily, you don't know what you're doin'. I wanna save ya the embarrassment now and…"

"Don't do me any favors," she snapped. But she smiled, placing her hand on his chest. He put his hand around her wrist and gently pried her away from him.

"Stop it," he told her firmly. "I ain't doin' this. You're drunk. Go sleep it off."

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered, her voice cracking again. "I thought maybe this trip would take my mind off of today…" Sully realized she was hurting, so he moved across the room to keep his distance, and she stood there, leaning against the door. She turned, her back against the door and her eyes full of tears.

"What about today don't ya want to remember?"

"Blue skies," she whispered. "Water. Sand. Family." She shook her head.

"I don't understand," he said quietly.

"Neither do I." She slid down onto the floor, looking right at him, making him squirm a little. "I never told you I was married, did I?"

"No. Ya said you never were married."

"Well I was," she breathed. "His name was Warren." She looked down, remembering. "He looked a lot like you. Long hair, blue eyes. He wasn't as handsome though. I thought he was at the time, but I was in love. The person you love is the most beautiful in the world…" She swallowed hard. "We had a baby. A son. Caleb. He was eight months old."

"What happened?"

"Warren wanted to go on vacation. He wanted to take me and Caleb to the beach. Well, I thought that sounded like a great idea. I could use the break from school…so we went. We packed up Caleb, and we just left town. We went to this little beach in South Carolina, and we picked seashells. We had so much fun. But…it started to rain, and I went to pack up our picnic on the beach. Warren was holding Caleb, and he was trying to…to teach him to swim. Warren started to come back up to the beach, but a wave came rolling in…it swept them both under."

"I'm sorry," Sully said slowly.

"They came back up. They…they did. He had Caleb, but the storm started picking up, and the waves were rolling in faster. He couldn't keep up, and I stood there. I stood watching while they went under and never came back up. I couldn't do…anything. I just screamed and, I froze. I let them drown."

"It sounds like an accident," he said softly. She stood up shakily and started across the room toward him. He was seated on the bed, and she came up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, putting a leg on either side of his lap.

"Stop," he warned.

"It was two years ago," she whispered, "today. I just want to forget about it. I know…I know you're married, but she doesn't have to know. I need to feel close to somebody, Sully. Don't you understand?"

"I understand you're hurtin', but I ain't gonna betray my wife to make you feel better." He started to push her away gently, but she gripped his shoulders firmly, pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him.

"She won't have to know." Her lips found his, as she held him down with unbelievable strength. The moment he felt her lips on his, he pushed her off of him, and she nearly fell of the bed.

"What're you doing?!" she asked, as he moved across the room and opened the door.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Just go."

"Sully, you can't…"

"I said leave!" he said angrily. A few tears trickled down her cheeks, and she shook her head, gathering her things and stuffing them back into her purse. As she went to leave, she turned to face him again, her eyes full of anger and hurt.

"She must be quite a woman, but if you ask me, you could do a lot better."

"I can't do better than the best." He closed the door, locking it as she stormed angrily to her own room. Sully leaned against the door, shaking his head. Yes, she was drunk, but it seemed as if this came from somewhere deeper. She'd had condoms in her purse, for goodness sakes, and she wasn't seeing anyone, that he knew of. All he knew was that he owed his wife a big apology, and in the morning, he was going straight home.

* * *

Sully paced back and forth at the airport. It was after nine, so he knew she'd be calling any minute, wanting to know where he was. He didn't care if she was angry. He didn't care if she fired him. Last night could and would never happen again, and he wanted to put as much distance between the two of them. Michaela was right. This woman couldn't be trusted. He knew that now.

As if on cue, his phone rang, and he recognized the number.

"What?" he asked, irritation thick in his voice.

"Sully, it's me. Please…please don't hang up."

"I don't want to talk right now, Emily? I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should!" She sounded as if she was choking back tears.

"No. It's over. It's done. What happened happened, and I don't want to talk about it."

"But we really should. Sully, I was very drunk, and I didn't…I didn't know what I was doing. I was hurting, I was…I just needed someone. I just…I just want to know we're going to pretend it didn't happen. Just don't say anything…just…keep it between us. I just want us to forget about it."

"I _can't_ forget about it, Emily. I have a wife. A family! I don't even know how to talk to her about this, because she _knew_ something like this was going to happen. I can't even begin to think about how upset she's gonna be when she hears."

"No! Please…please don't tell your wife. I don't want anything to come between you…"

"I don't even know how to tell her, Emily. I have to go." He hung up, and he sighed heavily, counting the minutes until he was back in Colorado Springs.

* * *

"No, thanks, Becky. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit under the weather. Uh-huh. Yes. Alright, bye." Michaela hung up the phone and buried her face in her pillow. She was feeling too ill to even get out of bed, but she knew she should. She was going to feel better soon, or at least she hoped she would, and then she'd just take the girls into the clinic with her.

Glancing at her clock, she saw it was nearly noon. She'd called Becky at seven thirty to tell her not to bother to come in. The young woman had just called to check in on her, and Michaela was thankful that somebody had. Though she hadn't exactly given anyone reason to wonder what was going on, and she couldn't until Sully was home, so she could tell him herself.

Sighing, she realized it was only Thursday. Sully was days away from being home, she thought.

"Michaela?" His voice rang out through the house, and she sat up in bed, trying not to jostle her stomach too much. But at the sound of his voice, she felt a little better already.

"Sully?!" Was she dreaming? She heard footsteps rushing up the stairs, and her eyes widened. The moment Sully appeared in the doorway, Michaela's jaw dropped.

"Sully! What're you doing home so early?" He didn't respond. Instead, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, holding her so close, like he never wanted to let go. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too," he breathed. "Me too." He finally let her go, and then he looked at her with concern. "Wait…why are you home? I saw your car…are you sick?"

"No. No, not sick," she said, smiling. "Uh, well, I'm not really prepared for this, but I think we need to have that talk right now."

"Now?" Michaela felt her stomach turning.

"Hold that thought." She rushed into the bathroom, and he could hear her getting sick in the toilet. He winced. The toilet flushed, he heard gargling, and Michaela came back out walking a bit slowly but smelling of mint mouthwash. She smiled sheepishly at him, already feeling much better. "I'm so happy you're home." He took her hands in his, worried now. How could he tell her about all of this while she was feeling so bad? "Sully…I have an explanation for why I've been acting like this about the Emily situation. I know it's not _exactly _an excuse, but…"

"Wait, baby, you were…"

"I'm pregnant." Sully froze, and the smile on Michaela's face grew, but when she didn't get a reaction from him right away, that smile started to fade.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's…that's why I've been so moody." She eyed him. "I…I know we weren't planning to have another right away. You…you aren't disappointed, are you?" He shook his head, his eyes widening before he smiled.

"No! 'Course not. I couldn't be happier…wow…a baby?!" He pulled her in, holding her close. She rested her head upon his chest, confused about his reaction but knowing he'd just gotten in off of a long flight. She pulled back. "How long?"

"Not very…um…Charlotte thinks I'm at about six weeks."

"Wow," he breathed. "That's amazing…amazing."

"I know," she grinned. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah, it really is." She noticed the distant look in his eyes, and that confused her, but when he placed his hand on her belly, she knew he was thrilled. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him, and he moaned softly, happy to have her in his arms again.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"You don't gotta apologize. I shoulda listened to ya more. I shoulda known you were…you were worried."

"So why'd you hurry back?" she asked, taking his hand and sitting down on the bed with him. "Was the conference over early?"

"No," he said. "I, uh, I just wanted to come home. I left first thing this morning." Michaela eyed him.

"Is Emily ok with that?"

"Yeah. She, uh, she understood." How could he tell her now when she was so radiantly happy?

"So do you have to go back to work right away?"

"No…I'll go back Monday." He smiled. "That was the plan anyway, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm going to go get a shower…um…"

"Can I get ya anything?"

"Crackers. That's about all I can keep down right now."

"Alright. I'll run to the store and get ya some."

"No need. I stocked up. There are three boxes on the kitchen counter." Sully laughed a little.

"Alright, I'll have 'em set out for ya when you're done." He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm so glad to be home."

"Me too," she whispered. "I'm glad you're here. I just want to…to forget everything we've said to each other." Sully's mind wandered back to his conversation with Emily that morning. "I should've told you sooner, but I didn't want to do it over the phone. I'm sorry, Sully."

"You don't gotta apologize," he said quietly. "Believe me." He kissed her had. "Go get a shower…I'll see ya in a few." She smiled, nodding before going off to the bathroom. Sully headed downstairs, guilt heavy in his heart. He wanted to tell her about what happened with Emily, but he didn't want to upset her. He wanted to think about it before just blurting it out. He didn't feel anything for Emily, but he felt that perhaps he should have done more to prevent her from coming onto him so strongly. He didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and Michaela taking it wrong. He wanted to tell her the truth, and he wanted her to understand that Emily meant nothing to him, and nothing happened between them, and nothing ever would.

His cell phone rang, and he sighed, figuring it was Emily. But the number wasn't hers.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sully?"

"Yes?"

"This is Marsden."

"Oh! Mr. Marsden. Yes. Ah, I'm sorry for leavin'. I couldn't stay in San Diego."

"That's alright. Emily explained everything to me." Sully narrowed his eyes.

"She did?"

"She explained that you had a family emergency, so I went ahead and called off the rest of the conference."

"Ya did? I…well…."

"She said she's heading back that way as well. But I wanted to talk to you personally and offer you the consulting job…if you still want it. I assure you, Mr. Sully, you will be paid well, and you'll still be able to get your field world around Colorado Springs done. And I understand how important family is to you. I have two boys of my own at home. It shouldn't interfere too much at all."

"Ah…I…thank you, Mr. Marsden," Sully said slowly. "I'd be…I'd really like the opportunity."

"Great! I'll call you first thing Monday, and we'll work out the details. I'm honored to be working with such a highly recommended architect." After Sully got off the phone, he stared at it for a moment. So Emily had covered for him. Now she was on her way back to Colorado Springs. Michaela was pregnant, and he didn't want anything upsetting her, so he knew he had to do whatever it took to protect her, and to tell her in his own way that what Emily had done hadn't been invited or encouraged. But the only problem was finding a way to tell his wife that his boss had come on to him, and he was still going to have to work with her for at least another two months.

* * *

The girls, happy to have their father home, were playing and laughing loudly in the living room, as Michaela and Sully sat in the kitchen, able to talk privately and keep an eye out on the girls.

"Sully, is something the matter? You seem distant…"

"No. I'm just…just tired," he said quietly, wishing he could just tell her. "I guess a little shocked too. I can't believe we're havin' another baby."

"You really are happy, aren't you?"

"'Course I am. Another baby? If I can make babies with you for the rest of our lives, I'd be happy." He smiled. "Might have to cut back on my hours at work, but that's ok. I've got my job with Marsden now, but of course that goes hand in hand with this job, so I have to stay."

"But this is good, Sully. This is good for our family. I'm so proud of you." She smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Michaela Quinn…takin' a day off work?" he asked, looking around.

"I feel fine now," she said softly, "but I thought…well, a day off work won't hurt anything." He smiled and stood up, drawing her up into his arms.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Mmmm, I think I've heard you say that once or twice before," she grinned.

"Whaddya say we put the girls down for a nap and go…take a nap of our own?"

"I like that idea, Mr. Sully," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmm…" he moaned, as her hand caressed his back. "You're beautiful, Mrs. Sully." She pulled away slowly, a seductive look in her eyes, and she hurried off to round up the kids and get them ready for a nap.

_Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!_


	8. Panic

**Chapter 8: Panic**

Michaela had fallen asleep in his arms, and on the bedside table, his cell phone began to vibrate. He checked the number, and it was Emily. He sighed heavily, and he let it go to voicemail. He waited for a few minutes before he picked up his phone and checked the message.

"Sully? It's me. Look, I need to talk to you. I need to meet with you. I just need to say I'm sorry in person. Please, just meet me somewhere…uh…the corner of Lloyd and McGovern. Okay. I'll be there for about an hour. Please…please come." He knew that if he didn't, he'd keep getting calls from her. So, he figured he could go out there, tell her to leave him alone and come back home.

"Michaela," he whispered, gently nuzzling Michaela's ear.

"Hmm?" she asked groggily.

"I gotta go run an errand in town. You need anything while I'm out?"

"Mmmm…uh-uh," she yawned. "What errand?"

"Somethin' for work. I'll be back."

"Okay." She rolled over into the middle of the bed, as he climbed out, and she went right back to sleep. He softly kissed her lips before pulling on his clothes and hurrying out to the truck.

Michaela opened her eyes at the sound of the truck backing out of the driveway. Sighing, she got out of bed and got dressed. As she was getting ready, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, immediately answering.

"Dr. Mike? It's Colleen. Uh, I was finishin' stocking the shelves, and somebody called asking for their medical records. They moved away, and they need them sent to Michigan. I can't find their chart anywhere." Michaela frowned.

"Alright, Colleen. You can go home. Just leave the name and patient number on my desk, and I'll come in and take a look."

"Ok."

"Thank you, Colleen. Bye." Michaela hung up, and she grabbed her purse and keys. She hurried into the girls' rooms.

"We've got to go into town, girls." Katie groaned, but she pulled on her shoes, while Michaela got Elizabeth and Laura and carried them out to the car. She put them in their car seats, Katie buckled herself in her booster seat, and they headed off to town.

* * *

"What do you want?" he asked, as he got out of his truck, walking over to her car.

"Please, get in…"

"I'm not getting in the car with you." Emily sighed, and she got out of her car, standing to face him on the sidewalk.

"What'd you call me for? I was at home spendin' time with my family."

"Did you tell her?" Sully hesitated.

"No."

"I thought you said you were? What changed?" Sully knew better than to delve into that.

"Nothin' changed. I'm gonna tell her."

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. Why are you so worried…"

"Wait a minute, one minute you're sayin' not to tell her, now you want me to?"

"I don't want her to know, but I also…well, I've been thinking…"

"About what?" he asked impatiently, looking at his watch.

"I am sorry, Sully. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was out of line. I was just…really upset about my family…"

"That don't give you a reason to try somethin' like that with me. Especially when ya knew how much I love my wife."

"You really do love her?" Sully sighed with frustration.

"What am I even doin' here? Look, I don't wanna argue right now. I just wanna go home to my wife and spend time with my family. Just leave me alone, Emily. I'm sorry I trusted you." He started to walk back toward his truck, but Emily rushed after him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Please, don't go!" she cried. "Please, let me…I need to tell you…" At that moment, Michaela's car came to a halt in the middle of the street, causing a commotion of honking cars. Sully turned to see his wife staring at him, jaw dropped slightly as she sat in the middle of the road. "Sully, I have feelings for you," she whispered. Sully turned back to her.

"I have to go," he said angrily, pulling away from her. "He turned back toward the car, and when he started over toward Michaela, she hit the gas, driving off.

"Damn it," he muttered, jumping into his truck and hurrying off to catch up. Emily stood on the sidewalk, feeling eyes from the windows of passing cars staring accusingly at her, as hot tears streamed down her face.

Meanwhile, Sully followed Michaela to the clinic, where she was getting ready to get the girls out of the car. Sully pulled up beside her car, and he got out.

"Leave me alone," she said angrily. "You were running an errand for work?"

"Michaela, I can explain…"

"Don't bother. I'm too angry to talk about this right now."

"Michaela, I told ya it was for work, and…"

"And I was stupid enough to think Emily wouldn't be involved."

"Michaela, wait…" But as she went to lift Elizabeth from her car seat, she moaned in pain, clutching her stomach, her knees buckling. Elizabeth remained in her seat but started to cry as her mommy started to fall to the ground. Sully reached out, picking her up.

"Michaela? Michaela, are you ok?"

"Hospital," she groaned, doubling over. "I think…I think I'm losing the baby, Sully. Oh…hurry…" Sully rushed around, placing her in the passenger side of the car, before he hopped in and drove off toward the hospital.

* * *

Grace had seen the commotion outside of the clinic, and she had followed Michaela and Sully to the hospital. Seeing that it was probably going to take a while, she took the kids home with her. Now, Sully was waiting in the emergency room, as doctors examined Michaela.

"I wanna see my wife. Is she ok?"

"Mr. Sully, if you'll please sit down," one of the receptionists said, pointing to the line of chairs with frustrated family members of various patients.

"No, look. She's pregnant with my child, and I wanna know that they're both alright."

"Ok, sir, I'll go see if the doctors are still with her. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

"Hurry, please. I need to be with her…" He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration and continued to pace, his mind reeling with worry for his wife. He knew what he had to do now. If this was because of her stress over the Emily situation, he couldn't have Emily messing up his life anymore.

He grabbed his cell phone and he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" came the voice.

"Mr. Morrison. It's Sully."

"Sully! How are you?"

"I'm…I'm not so good, sir. I need to talk to you about Emily?"

"She's had nothing but good things to say about you. What's going on?"

"Sir…there are some things you need to know, and I think it might affect your choice to step out before your replacement comes back." He began to tell him the basics of the situation, not bothering to tell him about what happened in San Diego, for he knew he had to save that conversation to be between him and his wife only. But he needed Mr. Morrison to know that his niece was very unstable emotionally.

"I see," he said quietly. "I'll look into it, Sully. But the other workers have had nothing to say but good things about her, and I don't want to say I don't trust you, but…well, I need to give this some thought."

"That's all I ask, sir. Thanks. Look, I have to go." He hung up when the receptionist came back out.

"You can go in now, Mr. Sully." Sully rushed back to find his wife, hoping she was alright.

"Sully!" she cried, when he stopped in front of her room. He breathed a sigh of relief to see her face. The color had returned somewhat, as she'd been terrifyingly pale when he'd brought her in.

"Michaela," she breathed, rushing over and pulling her gently into a hug. "Are you alright? The baby?" She nodded.

"Yes. They're still running tests, but the pain's stopped. I…I think we're ok."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should've told you about Emily calling. I just didn't wanna upset you…you know?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted."

"It's ok." He felt even worse now, keeping all this from her. But this scare made him even more terrified of telling her about the incident in San Diego. As innocent as he'd been in it all, he knew that the fact that Emily had come onto him would stress her out even more. It was tearing him apart, and he wanted to tell it to her right now, but he feared for her health and the baby's. He knew he had to wait.

"Look," he said softly, "I asked Mr. Morrison to come back."

"What?"

"Emily's not doin' the job as good as she could be. Morrison' aint' gonna admit that, 'cause she's his niece, but it's true. She's just not getting used to the job, and I it'd be best for everyone if she wasn't the boss anymore." Michaela furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't do this because I'm a jealous, moody pregnant woman, Sully," she said quietly.

"I'm doin' it because it's for the best, Michaela. Believe me." He kissed her hand. A knock came to the door, and Dr. North, the on-call OBGYN came walking in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," Michaela said quietly. "My baby?"

"Everything will be fine as long as you start eating more potassium and stay as relaxed as possible over the next few weeks. Your body was reacting to a lack of potassium in the body, and since you said you were arguing when you started feeling the contractions, I would try to avoid that kind of stress." He glanced at Sully, who looked at Michaela guiltily.

"It's alright," she assured him. "I'm fine. The baby's fine." Sully felt even stronger now that he should wait to tell his wife until she was out of danger. He hated keeping it from her, but he knew it was best for her and the baby.

"You're right," he whispered. "Everything will be fine."

_Thanks so far for all of the feedback! Please keep it coming! It's very helpful!_


	9. Betrayal

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

A few days later, Emily walked into her uncle's office at his large home at the edge of town.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, smiling.

"Ah, Emily…yes, please sit down." Emily grew concerned by the tone of her uncle's voice, but she sat down across from him. "Honey, I know you've been through a lot in the past couple of years."

"Can we not talk about that, please? I'm trying to let go of the past and move, and…"

"I know the anniversary of their deaths just happened, and…"

"Please!" she said quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you need to. Honey, Sully's told me that things aren't working out at work. Now I trust him above my other employees, but you're my niece, and I thought I had better ask you, because we've always been close."

"Yes," she said quietly. "Things…things are fine at work. I'm just…well, in an effort to move on, I sort of attached myself to…to Sully."

"Emily! He's a married man!"

"I know!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "But I care about him, Uncle. I do. I think I love him." He shook his head.

"Emily, this isn't good. It isn't good at all."

"I can't help it," she whispered. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Stop it, Emily," he warned, "that man is married, and he's got three kids. You can't just…"

"I know. I know! You don't understand…I just feel like…like he's right…"

"He's not right for you! He's right for one woman only, and that' s his _wife_. Don't you forget that. Just put any notion of you and him out of your head."

"So he asked you to…to get rid of me?"

"I think it's best if…"

"How could he do this to me?"

"Emily," he said soothingly, "I think you need to speak to someone. Clearly you're still grieving, and you're trying to make up for losing Warren and Caleb by attaching yourself to a family man. I was fond of Warren, and I see some similarities between him and Sully. But he's not going to fill the void that Warren left you with. He _can't_. He's married." She began to sob, and she stood up.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll send you back home. I think it'll do you good to be with your mother again."

"No," she replied. "I want to stay here."

"Emily, it's best for you and for everyone else if you leave Colorado Springs. Do you hear me? I'm worried about you, but you can't wedge yourself into that man's life."

"Nobody understands," she whispered, standing up. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a drive…"

"Why don't you let me take you?"

"I need to be alone."

"Alright. Emily? Please call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks…"

"I _am_ sorry. I thought it could work out, but…I'll send your name to a few colleagues…"

"It's alright. I can manage to find a job on my own. I have connections in San Diego now, so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll see you around." She turned and left the house without looking back.

* * *

Michaela and Sully had just come in from a walk with the girls. It was a beautiful Sunday, and Michaela was finally feeling up to getting out. She'd had to take it easy the past few days, resting for the baby. She hadn't wanted to miss work and have send patients to other doctors, and she only hoped they understood.

"Mommy! Bear!" Elizabeth cried from the stroller when they headed up the drive. The little girl had fallen asleep during the walk and must have dropped her favorite teddy bear without her parents noticing it.

"Oh no," Michaela sighed. "Sweetheart, we'll find your bear." She looked up at Sully. "She must have dropped it down the road somewhere."

"I'll go look for it," he assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"She can't sleep without that bear. I think it's best for us all," he grinned. He leaned in, kissing her softly. "I'll be back." He pulled out his keys, deciding driving would probably be his best bet, or else he'd be gone all evening!

So while Sully headed off on his quest to find Elizabeth's bear, Michaela headed into the house with the girls, took them upstairs to play, and then settled down on the couch, putting her feet up and placing her hand on her belly.

"You know, you're doing a good thing for Mommy. You're getting her to slow down for once. I think Daddy's a lot happier that I'm being more careful." She sighed softly. "You know, you came as a surprise to both Mommy and Daddy, but we're so happy you're on your way." She tenderly rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, but you have to stay in there until you're ready to come out, ok?"

With a yawn, she stood up and headed upstairs to check on the girls. Laura and Elizabeth were sitting at the little table in the play room while Katie pretended to serve them tea. Michaela smiled, and at the sound of the doorbell, she headed back down the stairs. The last person she expected to see was standing there.

"Emily? What're you doing here?" Michaela asked slowly, as she opened the door. "Sully isn't here."

"That's ok. I'm sorry. I need to talk to you." She looked as if she'd been crying. "I didn't want to, but I feel like I should. Woman to woman." Michaela eyed her.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Um, come on in." Michaela closed the door behind her and invited her into the living room. "What's going on?" The two women sat down on the couch. Michaela was still wary, but the fact that this woman came to her doorstep with tears in her eyes told her there was something going on.

"I don't even know why I'm here, really. I didn't want to come, Michaela, but I just…I thought you needed to know. I didn't want you to, but I thought…well, if you were going to find out, it should be from me. This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, as you know, Sully came home early last week, and…"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"It's my fault he came back so soon. I did something I feel terrible about." The red flags immediately went up. Michaela felt her pulse begin to race, and her stomach started to twist into knots.

"What are you talking about, Emily?" Michaela asked, starting to feel frustrated and worried.

"I got drunk, and I went to his hotel room. I…I didn't know what I was doing, but I was very lonely. And I…I tried to seduce him." Michaela stood up, her stomach turning. She felt light headed. She wasn't actually listening to this garbage, was she? "Michaela, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your family. I…but he…Michaela, I don't know how to tell you…but I have to." She took a deep breath. "He didn't…he didn't stop me. Sully and I had sex that night." Michaela's world started to crumble beneath her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No, Emily."

"Just listen…"

"No! No, you don't even try it! Get out of my house!"

"Michaela…"

"With my _children _here? Get _out_ of my house!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Michaela screamed angrily, her entire body tense now.

"Wait! I have proof! I have proof!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want Sully to say anything. I wanted to…I wanted to settle this some other way. I didn't ask for any of this… But it happened, Michaela, and I'm so sorry. I…I think you need to hear this." Michaela's eyes were dry. She was too shocked by this to cry, to think, to do anything

"I think I've heard enough."

"Please…"

"You say you don't want to ruin my family, but you're standing here telling me this?"

"I'm sorry…I just had to tell you…I had to get it off my chest. I just felt so…" She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket.

_"What?"_

_"Sully, it's me. Please…please don't hang up."_

_"I don't want to talk right now, Emily. I don't want to talk about it."_

_"I think we should!" _

_"No. It's over. It's done. What happened happened, and I don't want to talk about it."_

_"But we really should. Sully, I was very drunk, and I didn't…I didn't know what I was doing. I was hurting, I was…I just needed someone. I just…I just want to know we're going to pretend it didn't happen. Just don't say anything…just…keep it between us. I just want us to forget about it."_

_"I can't forget about it, Emily. I have a wife. A family! I don't even know how to talk to her about this, because she knew something like this was going to happen. I can't even begin to think about how upset she's gonna be when she hears." _

_"No! Please…please don't tell your wife. I don't want anything to come between you…"_

_"I don't even know how to tell her, Emily. I have to go." _

Emily placed the recorder down on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I had feelings for him. I…I was attracted to him. But I never thought this would happen. Until I got drunk, that was…" She shook her head. "And I just spoke with my uncle a few minutes ago. He's decided to come back. I'm out of a job, and Sully wanted me gone, because he didn't want me coming near you…" It was all turning over in Michaela's head. She remembered him telling her at the hospital that he asked Mr. Morrison to come back and get rid of Emily. How was this happening? How?

"Don't even speak to me," Michaela said angrily, slowly sitting down on the couch. "Get out of my house. I never want to see you again."

"Look, he told me…he did. He told me he was confused about…about the two of you. He said he couldn't understand you anymore. I didn't know what it all meant, but he was so stressed, and I think…"

"So you're blaming this on _me?_"

"No. No. Look. Like I said, I wanted to forget it, but I really…I can't. I can't forget him. I care for him, and I wanted you to know that I…"

"You wanted me to know that you slept with my husband and that you don't want to hurt my family, but you have feelings for him? I don't care how you feel, Emily. I don't care what you do, as long as you get out of my house right now. Go!" Emily swallowed hard and started to the door, but she turned before she left.

"I do care about him, and if there's any chance he has feelings for me…I'm not going to throw that away. I know what it feels like to be in love, and I won't let go of it if I've found it again…"

At that moment, Sully stepped through the front door with Elizabeth's bear in his hand, shocked to see his wife and his boss standing together. Michaela looked like she was about to be sick, and Emily was crying.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Michaela stood again but said nothing.

"Sully!" Emily exclaimed, turning to him. "Oh God. Sully, I'm sorry. I couldn't…I couldn't live with it. I had to tell her what happened between us. I had to get it off my chest. I'm sorry…" Bursting into a fresh wave of tears, she rushed from the house. The door slammed behind her, and Sully and Michaela stood in silence. Michaela only stared at him, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"I…I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how. And after you told me about the baby, I wanted to wait. I was going to…but…then you had the complications at the hospital. I wanted to wait until…until you were out of danger. I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"Wait?" she asked. "You wanted to _wait_ to tell me?"

"You were so happy. I didn't want to…to upset you until I knew exactly what to say."

"Oh, a simple 'I cheated on you with my boss' would have sufficed." She sat back down and leaned back against the couch cushions, and Sully stood dumbfounded.

"What? What? No! I didn't…"

"Sully, don't even try lying to me again. You've hurt me enough…"

"I didn't sleep with her! She tried to seduce me!" he exclaimed. "I kicked her out." Michaela picked up the tape recorder. "What is that?" She re-winded it and then pressed play. Both listened. "Michaela, that…that isn't what it sounds like."

"Oh really?" she asked, shaking her head. "It sounds to me like you felt guilty for doing the one thing I knew would happen!"

"So you didn't trust me?"

"Obviously with good reason!" she screamed, standing up and moving toward him. "I wanted to trust you! I thought I did, but maybe…maybe I knew you were going to hurt me!"

"You don't mean that, Michaela."

"How do you know what I mean?" The tears were welling up now. "You slept with her."

"I did not!" he yelled. "Michaela, I said I'd never want another woman, and I still mean that! She's insane, Michaela. I wanted to tell you! But I was afraid for you and the baby. I wanted to wait until everything was fine. I wanted to tell you that you were right about her, and…"

"Why would she come here then?"

"Because she's crazy!" he said with exasperation. "She gave me some story about losing her husband and son in an accident. She was so drunk, and I knew you were right, so I told her to leave. She tried harder, but I pushed her away. She kissed me, yes, but that's all that happened. I would _never _cheat on you. Never!"

"Just go," she cried. "Just go, Sully. Please."

"I'm not leaving! This is my home! Our home, Michaela."

"I don't even know what to say, Sully. I can't look at you right now. Please. Just leave." Sully shook his head, sighing.

"I know how this looks. How it sounds. But I love you, and I don't know how else to tell you that. I would do anything to make you happy. I hate to see you like this. I can't fix what she's said, obviously. I don't know how to. I just want you to trust that…"

"How can I trust you after this, Sully?" she sobbed. "I just…I can't…I can't understand…"

"Because it didn't happen. I swear to God, Michaela. I swear. I didn't. I'd never…"

"I need to think, Sully. I need to think. Can you at least give me that space?" He stood before her, his heart breaking with each word she spat at him. But he couldn't blame her. How could he blame her when he'd been so stupid? He knew he should have told her…but he had lost that chance.

"Alright," he said, shaking his head. "I'll go, but I'm not staying away. You're my wife, and I love you. I love our family, and I'm gonna prove to you that I mean that. Somehow." She looked up, and he had tears in his eyes now. "I wish I'd never gone to San Diego. I wish I'd listened to you sooner. I'm sorry, Michaela. You have to believe me…" She said nothing. She only looked down now, feeling completely broken inside. "Goodbye…" He walked away, got into his truck and drove off, unable to stop the tears from falling as he realized that in his foolishness, a woman he'd once thought to be harmless might have just cost him everything he'd ever wanted.

_Ok, I know you're probably wondering, what the heck did she just do! Well...as I always say...trust me! Please! Feedback would be great! Thanks!_


	10. The Letter

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

"_When do you want to have babies?" he asked, as they lay in each other's arms on the picnic blanket, looking up at the stars._

"_I think we need to get through the wedding first," she giggled, as he nuzzled her ear. _

"_I know," he said softly, kissing her neck, "but I was just wonderin'."_

"_Oh, just wondering?" she asked playfully, turning in his arms and running her fingertips down his jaw line. "Mmm…I'd like to have babies right away."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mmmhmm…I want a whole house full by Christmas next year." Sully laughed at his future wife's comment. _

"_You sure that won't be hard on ya? I mean, you are a doctor."_

"_That's the beauty of having your own private practice," she replied. "I make my hours, and if need be, the children can come to work with me."_

"_Well, when do you wanna get started on that?" he asked, chuckling, kissing her nose._

"_After the wedding," she replied sternly, though a smile was playing on her lips. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, and the kiss deepened quickly, as their passion for one another began to climb._

"_When was the last time I told ya I love you?" he asked, his lips a breath apart from hers._

"_Mmm…this morning, but it's always nice to be reminded."_

* * *

Sully sat on the park bench with Elizabeth's teddy bear in one hand and a picture of his family in the other. His eyes were red from crying, and his head was hung low as he contemplated what to do to fix this.

"There you are," came a voice from nearby. He looked up to see Emily standing there awkwardly. He said nothing. "I…I don't know what to say." Sully stood up and started to walk away toward his truck. She reached out and touched his arm, and he froze, spinning around to stare angrily at her. "You must hate me."

"Hate's a pretty strong word, but it might just be the right one."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even wanna talk to you."

"I understand," she said quietly. "I don't know why I said what I said.

"You lied to her, and now she thinks that _I'm_ the liar!"

"I didn't mean to come between…"

"Don't even give me that," he spat. "Ya knew what you were doin'. You stay away from me. You stay away from my family." He walked off, got into his truck and sped off, leaving her behind in the dust.

* * *

"Hello?" Her voice was rough and scratchy from yelling and from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the girls, having heard snippets of yelling, were also upset. But Michaela had assured them that everything was alright before retiring to her room to curl up into a ball and begin crying again.

"Michaela? You sound terrible," Elizabeth said with concern on the other line. "What's wrong?"

"Mom? What…what made you call?"

"Does a mother need a reason to call her daughter?"

"No…" She sniffled.

"What is it, Michaela? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mom. How are you and Dad?"

"We're fine. I hope you're ready for us."

"What?"

"Michaela! We were planning to come and visit next week! You forgot?"

"Oh," Michaela said slowly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Uh…no. We didn't forget. Of course…of course we're ready."

"Michaela, something's wrong. I know it."

"I'm just tired, Mom."

"You've been crying. What happened? Did you and Sully argue? Is this about that…that boss of his?"

"She's not his boss anymore." Her voice was bitter.

"So it is. What happened."

"Nothing." Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright, I'll just have to ask Sully and…"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No. Don't do that."

"Ok, so it's trouble with you and Sully." Michaela cringed. How did her mother always know? It irritated her beyond belief, but at the same time, she felt a little relieved. "Darling, after you've been married thirty-five years and have grown children, you'll have had so much experience talking them through these difficult issues that it'll be second nature to you. So go on. There's no use denying it. What's he done?"

"Nothing."

"Michaela Sully, I could put your father on, and he could ask you…"

"Oh alright!" Michaela exclaimed. "Sully and I had a fight, and I told him to leave."

"You _what?_! You told him to leave? Why on earth?"

"If you were me, you'd have done it too."

"What could he have done that was terrible enough to warrant kicking him out?" Michaela was silent, and Elizabeth could hear her quivering breath. "Oh, no. No, Michaela. Tell me he didn't. Not Sully. He isn't that kind of man."

"That's what doesn't make sense to me," Michaela whispered, beginning to cry again. "He's a good man! He's always been a good man."

"And what makes you believe he…"

"His boss…ex-boss…whatever…she showed up with a taped conversation with him. She told me what had happened, and the way the conversation sounded…it sounded like it was true, and I just…when I saw him, I flew off the handle. I didn't even want to see him."

"So you really believe he had an affair?" Michaela was silent. "Michaela, that doesn't sound like him."

"No," she breathed. "No, it doesn't. But what else am I supposed to believe? He claims she tried to seduce him, and she claims it worked. But he didn't tell me right away…"

"Why not?"

"He said he didn't want to upset me after…"

"After what? Michaela?" Michaela hesitated, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "After what?"

"After I almost lost the baby."

"What?! Michaela? You're…"

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm pregnant."

"Michaela, how long have you known?"

"Not long," she said quietly. "I found out before Sully came home. I told him after he got back early, and then he had to go into town for something…something for work. And I saw him with her." She took a deep breath. "He said he wanted to wait to tell me she tried to seduce him, because I was so happy about the baby. But then I saw him with her, and we started to argue. And then I started having cramps..."

"Michaela!"

"I'm fine now…physically. The baby is too. But…just today…she came by and started saying all of these things that didn't make sense. And he came home, and I just…I just made him leave."

"Did you let him explain?"

"Mother, I was too upset!" she exclaimed. "Are you actually defending…"

"Michaela, I'm just trying to be rational here." Her voice was surprisingly soothing to Michaela. "That man _loves_ you. Do you think I'd have ever given you two my blessing to marry if I didn't think he was the one man that might actually deserve to have someone like you? No, Michaela, if there's one thing I know, it's that no matter what a situation looks like, there is always an explanation."

"Yes, there is," she cried, "but I don't want to talk about this. I don't…"

"Michaela," Elizabeth said sadly, her heart breaking for her daughter, "you love your husband, don't you?"

"Of course I do…with all of my heart."

"Then please…talk to him. You have three…four children together now. Please, for the girls and for this baby, talk to him."

"You're the one that said I'd better make sure she doesn't turn his head."

"I know what I said," Elizabeth said quietly, "but I shouldn't have said that. I think it only just made you paranoid. Look, that man loves you, and he loves those little girls. Please, just talk to him."

"I don't know how," she breathed.

"Of course you do! You're his wife! You're the one person that he should be able to talk to, and if you're shutting him out, you're never going to get to the bottom of this."

"It hurts so much, Mom," Michaela cried. "Just the thought of him with her…"

"Oh, Michaela, I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Can you make me stop loving him? Maybe if I didn't, it wouldn't hurt so much."

"I'm sorry, Michaela, but there's only one person that can make you stop loving him, and that's you. And after all you've been through, I can't see that happening." She paused. "You didn't see him after you went missing. He was sick with grief. He practically stopped functioning. Luckily, he had help around for Katie, but he…he was not the same man without you. A man like that…no, he's never going to be unfaithful."

"I don't know what's happened. I'd been so…so moody. I'd been having the nightmares again. Only now, I'm dreaming more and more about losing him. And now…now it's happening, and I can't ignore it like I ignored my dreams."

"Michaela, all I can say is that you can't throw your marriage away like this."

"I'm not! Do you know how badly I want to believe him? I just…it's hard to believe when…"

"I know, Michaela. I know. But please, listen to your heart. Give him a chance…just give him a chance, and give your family a chance." Michaela sighed, and she swallowed hard. "Perhaps your father and I should come out early."

"No. No. Maybe…maybe it would be best if you waited."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's…it's really not the best time right now." Elizabeth paused on the other line.

"Well…alright. Just keep me posted, ok? I'll be calling you if I don't hear from you soon."

"I will. Thanks Mom." Michaela hung up and stood up, her body feeling heavy, like lead. She just didn't feel like functioning. Looking at the clock, she realized Grace was probably closing up, but she figured it might be worth a shot to call her. She sluggishly dialed the numbers, and Grace answered.

"Grace's Café."

"Grace, it's Michaela."

"Hey, Dr. Mike! How're ya feelin'?"

"Not so great. Could you…could you maybe bring something by for dinner? The children and I are hungry, and I don't really feel like cooking…"

"Alright," Grace said quietly, "is everything alright? Where's Sully?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Please?"

"'Course. I'll be right there."

"Thanks." The line went dead.

* * *

"I'll be back in an hour. Can you get Anthony fed?"

"Sure thing," Robert E. replied, kissing his wife's cheek, as he helped her take the carry-out bags to the car. "How's she doin'?"

"She don't sound too good, but that's probably the hormones talkin'. This pregnancy sure is takin' its toll on her. I never saw her get so upset when she was carryin' the girls."

"Maybe that means it's a boy this time," Robert E. laughed. Grace shook her head.

"I don't know. Well, I'll fill ya in when I get home."

"Be careful." He kissed his wife's cheek, and he waited until she disappeared down the road before heading back inside. Around the corner, Emily stood with her back to the brick wall, tears in her eyes and her hand touching her stomach. She tried to fight back the tears, but to no avail. She began to weep into her hands, and she rushed off to her car, needing to get away and clear her head.

* * *

_Michaela,_

_Words can't express what you mean to me, but for now, this will have to do. I never meant for you to get hurt, but I need you to know I've never been unfaithful to you. I'd rather die than see you cry because of me, and it's killing me to know that because I didn't know how to tell you certain things, you can't trust me. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I don't know what to say or do without you, because you're my reason for everything, Michaela. You're the reason I get up every morning. You and those girls. You're my world. _

_I know I hurt you by not telling you right away, but I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react, and I didn't know how you'd take it, because I knew you didn't trust Emily. I should have listened to you. I should have come home before anything had the chance to happen. But I need you to know, Michaela, that the words I said to you on our wedding day still ring true. They did then, they always have. They always will. I love you. Please, please forgive me. Please trust me. I need you._

_Michaela, from the minute I first saw you wearing that blue sundress, your hair flying behind you in the breeze, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it took me a while to come around, to ask you to be mine. I wanted to, believe me, but I was afraid you'd turn me down. But the moment you looked at me with those sparkling eyes, I knew you felt the same way. It took you a little while to let me know, but it was worth the wait. When I put this ring on your finger, I promise that my love for you is as continuous as rising of the sun. It'll never die, and that's a solemn promise. I love you, Michaela Quinn, and I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you._

_Sully_

Michaela sat on the floor of the living room, her back against the couch, as she held Sully's letter in her hand. It had been waiting for her in the mailbox this morning when she got up to get the newspaper. Inside the box was a single red rose holding the piece of paper down.

She looked up, frustrated with the game of tug-of-war on her emotions that was going on inside of her.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked aloud. "What _should_ I do?" The phone rang, and Michaela jumped, quickly picking it up before it could wake the girls. "Hello?"

"Don't hang up," he said gently, "please, just listen to me."

"Sully…"

"Please, don't say anything. Just listen, ok?" She remained silent. "Do you remember when we first started dating? We were on the beach at Lake Pueblo, and I got really jealous when those guys were lookin' at you? Do you remember? You looked me in the eyes and you told me that I didn't have anything to worry about. Then you went to get drinks. That woman came walkin' up while you were gone. Do you remember what I said to you when you got back?" Michaela closed her eyes, remembering it all.

* * *

_She saw the woman, tall, tan, with dark hair and toned body coming up to Sully just down the beach. Her mouth went dry as the woman struck up a conversation with him, placing her hands on her curvy hips, making a point to shift her weight from side to side to make the right parts…move. Sully looked toward Michaela, who looked away,trying to pretend like she didn't notice. After all, he didn't exactly belong to her. They hadn't been dating more than a month anyway._

_Michaela paid the bartender and grabbed the drinks, quickly hurrying back over to Sully, who was now standing alone. He could tell she had something on her mind, and he knew exactly what it was. She handed him his drink, and they stood there in silence, staring at each other. Michaela turned and looked out over the water, spotting the woman who'd just been talking to Sully. Now she was talking to some other guy._

"_She was pretty," Michaela said, trying to sound nonchalant._

"_Who?"_

"_That woman. The one who was talking to you."_

"_Oh, you saw her, huh?" he asked, grinning at her._

"_What? What's that look for."_

"_Nothin'." Michaela sipped her drink, continuing to look out over the water. She noticed Sully still staring at her. "What?!"_

"_You don't gotta be jealous."_

"_I'm not!" she scoffed. _

"_I think ya are."_

"_No, I'm not. You're not that good looking." Sully pretended to be offended._

"_C'mon. I think ya like me more than ya let on. I think you're just afraid to admit it."_

"_Don't flatter yourself," she huffed, walking away, knowing he'd follow. And he did. He put his arm around her waist, and she slinked away, still a little uncomfortable with all of this close contact, especially with them in their bathing suits now. Still, with him, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would in the beginning._

"_Michaela?" he asked, finally getting her to stop. She turned to him._

"_What?"_

"_What'd you say to me earlier? With those guys…"_

"_You don't have anything to worry about." _

"_Right. And neither do you. I promise." He laced his fingers through hers. "You're too amazing to let go of." She smiled, blushing a bit. _

"_You're just saying that…"_

"_Trust me, I mean it. You're the most gorgeous woman in the world, to me. Why would I want anyone else, when I have the perfect woman right in front of me?"_

* * *

"I remember," she said quietly.

"I miss you."

"I miss you," she echoed. "I'm so confused about everything."

"I know. I know. You have every right to be. I just wanna prove to ya that you can trust me. I just want ya to give me that chance." Michaela felt her heart mending a piece at a time, but that scared her, because while losing him, losing their family scared her beyond words, being hurt by him seemed to scared her even more. She'd always counted on him to be a good man; a good husband.

"Okay," she said, breathing a soft sigh.

"Ok?" he asked.

"I want to see you. Our girls…they miss their daddy."

"I miss them too…very much." She could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions, while she was trying even harder to keep her voice from shaking, as tears slipped down her cheeks and dropped down onto her blouse.

"You got my letter?"

"Yes…I…just a few minutes ago."

"Ok," he said quietly. "I'll stop by in…"

A loud scream pierced the air, and Michaela jumped up.

"Oh my God!" she cried. Dashing up the stairs, she rushed into the nursery to find Laura lying on the floor outside of her crib, screaming, hot tears stinging her red face. "Oh God!"

"Michaela! What happened!"

"It's Laura…she…she fell out of her crib," she choked. "Oh God, Sully, I need to take her to the hospital. She's…she's bleeding, Sully!"

"I'll be there in two minutes. Call 911."

"Ok." She hung up, and she gathered little Laura in her arms. She was still screaming, but the blood was still coming out. Michaela was too shocked to properly assess the situation, but she knew the little girl had busted her head open.

"Mommy?!" Katie asked, scared.

"Go get your shoes on, Katie. Go, now!" Katie hurried, and Michaela thought quickly and grabbed a blanket off of the rocking chair and applied pressure to the wound, while Katie came in, putting her shoes on.

Michaela dialed 911 as she cradled her daughter, and within a few moments, an ambulance was being dispatched.

"Michaela!" Sully rushed into the house, and he hurried up the stairs to find Michaela sitting on the floor of the nursery with Laura in her arms.

"Sully, she's…she's losing a lot of blood…"

"No…no, she's not. She's gonna be ok, Michaela. She's ok. Look. She's still conscious, that's good, right?"

"Yes, but…she's so little."

"She's ok. She's alright." Sully picked up Elizabeth from her bed, and he held her close, knowing they'd have to take the girls with them to the hospital. He knelt down.

"Laura…hey, little miss. Daddy's here."

"Daddy," she sniffled, as Michaela continued to cradle her. In a few moments, sirens came wailing down the street, and it seemed only a few moments passed before Laura was being loaded into the ambulance, and Sully was putting Elizabeth and Katie in the car.

"I need to go with her! Let me go with my baby, please!"

"Ma'am, we need her to be calm so we can keep her still in case of neck injuries." As a doctor, Michaela knew this, but as a mother, she needed to be near her baby.

"Please, just let me…"

"Ma'am, please. You need to relax before we can let you in the ambulance. She can't see you frightened, or she'll be frightened. Do you understand?" Michaela nodded, tears escaping. She felt Sully's hand take hers and lead her to the car.

"C'mon. C'mon, I'll drive ya." He helped her into the car, and she could do nothing but stare at the back of the ambulance, as it pulled out, and Sully followed along behind.

She sat in the car, staring blankly ahead, trying not to think about the worst that could happen, as Sully drove on behind the ambulance, following close, but not close enough to be dangerous.

"She looked pale," Michaela whispered.

"No. No," he assured her.

"She did. She looked pale. She did. Sully, what if…"

"She's gonna be fine. You'll see," he whispered, reaching over to take her hand. She squeezed his hand, and they rode like that, hands joined in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Emily sat in a little bar on the end of town drinking a bloody Mary, as a bunch of old men drinking whiskey gathered around a police scanner. Everyone in this place had to know everything going on with everyone else. But when a police call coming from Michaela and Sully's house popped up, she paid attention.

"Hey, turn that up!" she shouted over the crowd. The bartender, Hank, turned up the volume as far as he could.

"We have a one-year-old female with possible trauma to the head. It's a transport case. Parents called 911." The paramedic must have been speaking directly to the hospital. Emily stood up, gathering her purse and rushing out of the bar.

"Hey lady, where's my money?" Hank called. But she was already in her car and going down the road. He was about to pick up the phone and call the police, but he remembered she only had one drink. Even so, he made a mental note to make sure she never came back into his bar again.

_Thanks for all the support and feedback so far! Please keep it coming! _


	11. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 11: I'm Sorry**

From the moment they arrived at the E.R. it had been a blur of paperwork and nurses coming out to update them. First Laura was being X-rayed. Then she was being stitched up. Then she was being monitored for a concussion.

Elizabeth and Katie had gone with Becky back to the house, because the E.R. certainly wasn't a place for two little girls to be. Now, the two worried parents sat together, waiting for any news on their youngest daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sully?" Michaela and Sully both stood when Dr. Jones, the neurosurgeon stepped out.

"How is she?" Sully immediately asked.

"She's doing well. We're monitoring her, and we'd like to keep her overnight. She had a nasty fall, but nothing else seems to have been injured. She's been given fifteen stitches, and she has a nasty bump to go with it, but there's no reason to think she won't be just fine."

"So she won't need surgery?"

"Not with this type of head wound. It wasn't severe enough to cause a compression."

"Thank God," Michaela breathed, gripping Sully's hand in hers. Despite everything that had been going on around them, he was still her rock when she needed the support.

The doctor disappeared, and Sully and Michaela sat back down across from one another, their hands still joined.

"She's ok, Michaela. Ya heard him."

"I did," she breathed. "I was so scared, Sully."

"Hey, but it's over now."

"I know, but…how was I supposed to know that she…she would be able to do that? We should have lowered the mattress in the crib."

"Michaela, kids do things like this. We can't protect them from everything…"

"We should have protected her from this…I can't believe this happened."

"Don't go blamin' yourself, ok? Katie tried it at that age. Elizabeth too."

"But they didn't fall out, Sully! Laura did!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sully?"

Michaela and Sully looked up, as two officers came into the waiting room. What surprised them even more was who was with them. Emily. Michaela and Sully both immediately tensed.

"What are you doin' here?" Sully asked.

"This is her, officer." Emily's eyes were wild with what looked like a mixture of excitement, anger, and achievement.

"What's going on?" Michaela asked, glaring daggers at Emily.

"We've come to ask you a few questions. Your friend here, Miss McCallister heard of the trouble at your house this morning on a scanner. She heard a year-old infant had an accident, and she claims that child services need to be called." Sully's gaze snapped toward Emily. "We're just here to assess the situation…"

"On what grounds?" Sully asked.

"Reckless endangerment. She claims your wife has driven with them in the car multiple times while under severe emotional distress." This made Michaela bristle.

"What?!" Michaela exclaimed. "I would never hurt my children!"

"Ma'am…"

"No! She has no right! My children are safe at our home! Emotional distress? I'm pregnant! Maybe I had mood swings, but I was _never_ out of control! I would never hurt my children!"

"I'm sorry, Michaela. Those children are too precious to be…"

"No!" Michaela screamed. "How dare you try to take my kids away from me? You have no right! You have no right to pretend you even care about them! You only care about yourself, you selfish…" She was shaking with anger now, as an officer held a hand up to interrupt.

"Ma'am, we can't do anything based on the driving claims, because there is no evidence, but we do need to investigate the situation at your home and make sure this was an accident." Sully couldn't believe this.

"You're kiddin' right?" Sully asked.

"This is no joking matter, Mr. Sully," the other officer said sternly.

"My wife would never hurt our kids!"

"We just have to make sure. When someone's concerned for the wellbeing of a child…" Michaela shook her head, rubbing her temples. Sully interrupted the officer.

"Fine, go! You'll see she just tried to climb out of her crib, and she hit her head. All kids do that! It was a bad accident, but she's gonna be alright."

"We just want to make sure, sir." Michaela had had enough. She wasn't going to listen to it anymore. She knew now…she knew.

"Go!" Michaela exclaimed. "Please. Here's my key." She shoved it in his hand. "And the security code for the alarm…" Michaela wrote it down, wanting this cleared as soon as possible. "Just take care of this, so my family can have some privacy. Please!" One officer headed off, and one stayed behind with Emily, Sully, and Michaela.

"You had no right," Sully seethed. "What're you tryin' to do? Ruin everything for anybody who might be happy, just 'cause you got dealt a bad hand?"

"You have no right to judge me," Emily cried. "I had a family. I was happy!"

"That's no right for you to take this out on my family!"

"I just want a family…I want you, Sully!" Michaela gaped at the incredibility of the woman before her. As she looked at the way this woman looked at Sully, it was becoming so much clearer now. This woman was definitely crazy, but she was smart, maybe smart enough to record a conversation she knew would sound suspicious. Smart enough to know the perfect time to throw it in a worried wife's face.

"I don't want you!" he screamed angrily. "When are ya gonna understand that?!" The officer stepped closer to Sully.

"Sir, calm down."

"Calm down? She's tryin' to ruin' my life! She's insane!" Sully screamed, growing more furious by the moment.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed. Sully turned to his wife, took a deep breath, and he walked away to calm down. But he stayed close by. Michaela stood before Emily.

"You lied. It was all a lie…" She spoke slowly, her voice coated with venom. Emily only stared back.

"You don't deserve a family like this. You don't deserve him as your husband. You're too busy…pawning them off on a nanny. I made time for my family you know, and they still left me!" She was getting angry now.

"How dare you judge how I raise my family? If you knew anything, you'd know that my family is the most important thing there is, and being a doctor helps me provide for that family! Everything was fine…until you came along spewing your lies." Emily just shook her head. "I'm sorry you lost your family, but that gives you no right to try to take mine away!"

"I could make him happy. I could…"

"Go away!" Michaela screamed, not sure who to be angrier with right now, Emily for all of the lies or herself for believing the lies. Emily shook her head.

"You don't deserve them. You'll see…one day."

"Lady, you better leave now." The officer took her by the arm, as she started to move toward Michaela. "Come on." He looked at Michaela. "We still need to investigate for the record, but I don't have any doubt it'll come out as an accident." Michaela only stood there, staring as he escorted a violently struggling Emily outside.

Sully came back over toward Michaela, uncertain of how she was going to react, but when she looked up at him and then looked down to the floor, guilt in her eyes, he knew.

"Michaela?"

"I should have trusted you. I'm sorry I…"

"Hey…you…the things she said…the things you were thinkin'…"

"Don't try to make me feel better. I should have trusted you! You've always been there for me, and I knew that. I just let my insecurities brew until I actually believed that…that you could do that to me. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Michaela, don't…"

"Don't tell me not to apologize, because I do owe you…I do…"

"Ya don't owe me nothin'. Ok? Hey, sit down. Come on…baby needs the rest." He led her back to the seats, and they sat down across from one another. She buried her face in her hands, and he placed his hands on her knees. "I was so afraid of losin' ya, that I didn't try hard enough to explain myself." He took her hands in his, causing her to look him in the eyes. "That conversation you heard? Yeah, that happened. But it was taken out of context. Michaela, we were talkin' about her comin' to my room drunk and trying to seduce me. I didn't know how to tell ya, because you'd been so worried, because ya didn't trust her. I wanted ya to know that you were right, and I was gonna tell ya, but then ya told me about the baby, and I didn't know how…I didn't wanna ruin how happy ya were. Then…then you had to go to the hospital, and I was really scared. I thought it was my fault…I thought if I said something to upset ya…you might…"

"Sully…" Michaela squeezed his hands.

"And I shoulda told ya the truth when I left that morning. I should told ya Emily needed to talk to me, 'cause she did."

"I should have trusted you."

"Michaela, I can't blame ya…not after everything I held for ya?"

"But you were…you were trying to protect me, and I see that now. But Sully, I don't need protecting." She looked him right in the eyes. "I know a lot's happened in the past couple of years, but that's only made us stronger. So when Emily came along, I just had this…this gut instinct that she wanted you, and that really set me off. I wanted to protect our family, because we'd already been through so much."

"And I shoulda listened to ya."

"You had no reason not to trust her."

"I had your word."

"My word? My gut instincts? Sully, I can't blame you for thinking I was being jealous…especially after the beach…"

"That was years ago, Michaela. Truth is, I guess sometimes everybody just needs to feel like they're trusted. You trusted me, but I didn't trust you when ya said you had a bad feeling about her."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you when you told me the truth about San Diego. I'm sorry I believed her and not you." She swallowed hard. "Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothin' to forgive," he whispered.

"Sully…please…" Sully sighed, knowing his wife wouldn't feel right until she heard the words.

"Michaela, I forgive ya for just tryin' to protect our family and our marriage. But I can't hold it against ya, and if ya ever feel the need to protect our family again…please, by all means. And I'll trust ya." She smiled sadly. "And I'm sorry for not tellin' ya about San Diego sooner. I shoulda known to tell ya straight out from the beginnin'. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," she breathed, feeling a weight lifted. The tears were flowing again, and Sully wanted so badly to take her in his arms. And when she reached for him, he stood and took her in this arms, holding her so close, his broken heart piecing back together. He held her, rocked her, breathed in every bit of her, just feeling grateful that she was in his arms again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his heart still needing her to know that she was everything to him. "I'm sorry…"

"I am too," she whispered, holding onto him. It was going to take a while to get everything back to being normal again, but this was too good of a thing to let go of. They would work, and they would be happy again. It was only unfortunate that somebody like Emily had found a way to infiltrate their happy home and use insecurities to try to tear them apart.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sully?" A nurse came out, not really wanting to interrupt the couple in their moment. They looked at the nurse, still holding one another, tears in both of their eyes. "You can go back and see Laura now. She's awake, and she's crying for you both."

"Okay. Thank you." Michaela took Sully' s hand in hers, and he smiled down at her. "Come on, Sully. Let's go see our little girl."

_Feedback would be most appreciated! Look for the epilogue coming soon!_


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

"Sully!" She jolted awake at seven in the morning, when the sunlight was just starting to filter in through a few slats in the closed blinds. He was right there told pull her into his arms.

"That dream again?" She nodded, sighing heavily and burying her head on his chest.

"I don't know if it'll ever go away," she said quietly, but it doesn't scare me anymore. "I know things happen for a reason, and I know our family's meant to be together. Nobody's ever taking us away from each other. Never." Sully rubbed her back tenderly, kissing the top of her head.

"You're right," he whispered. "You are." He continued to hold her, and he closed his eyes, thinking back over the past several months. Emily had disappeared, and they hadn't seen her since that day in the emergency room. More than likely, she'd gone back home to her mother.

Laura had healed well, and she was thriving. All three of the girls were excited about the impending birth of their future sibling. The baby had been shy at the ultrasound, so it was going to remain a mystery until delivery, which they were ok with.

The last guest room in the house had been turned into a nursery for the baby, though it was still a bit bare. But still, it was coming together, and in couple of months, the house would be a whole lot noisier.

"I don't feel like getting out of bed today," Michaela whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. My back's killing me. My feet are swollen, I think. I haven't seen them for two months." She giggled, raising a leg in the air, wiggling her toes. "What do you think?"

"I think your feet are beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I believe you," she laughed.

"Good. Cause it's true."

"I know," she whispered, as his lips moved over hers. She giggled, as his hand grazed against her belly. "Stop! That tickles!"

"Stop what?" He continued to move his hand, and she pushed him away, laughing.

"No! Oh no, you're not doing that! I'm a pregnant woman...be nice!" She laughed, struggling to get out of bed and hurry to the bathroom. Sully stretched out along the bed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for his wife to return.

In the bathroom, Michaela heard the phone ring once, so she assumed Sully had answered. But when she returned to the bedroom, the phone was on the hook.

"Who was that?"

"Your dad. He just wanted to let us know that the plane landed safely, and they're catching a cab here."

"Did you insist on picking them up?"

"'Course, but you know them. They don't wanna be a bother." Michaela smiled knowingly. "Oh, and he did want to know how little Josef is doing." Laughing, Michaela rolled her eyes.

"I hope he doesn't think we're naming the baby Josef if it turns out to be a girl!"

"Well, he might settle for the middle name."

"Oh no! No daughter of mine is going to have Josef as a middle name. No!" She tossed a pillow at him. "You should have told him that if he isn't careful, we'll name him after somebody else entirely!"

"Oh, I didn't wanna crush him, Michaela." Michaela grinned, getting into bed with her husband again. "Good, it's still early. They won't be here for a couple of hours at least, so…why don't we just make the most of our time this morning?"

"Mmm, that sounds lovely," Michaela whispered. "But I can't stay in bed."

"What? Why not?"

"I'd like to have a shower," she laughed, kissing him and then getting out of bed, slowly making her way across the room to the bathroom. Sully stared after her in disbelief. He sighed and leaned back in the bed.

In the bathroom, she slipped into the shower, wondering if he'd gotten the hint. It sure was taking him long enough! So, while she waited, she washed her body, relishing the feel of the warm water rushing over her. She closed her eyes, stepping under the faucet, letting the water splash down onto her face.

When she reached for the shampoo bottle, Sully's hand moved over hers, bringing it down.

"Hey, that's my job," he whispered into her ear, causing a smile to cross her face, and a chill to run up her spine.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry," she giggled, turning as he enveloped her in his arms. "Sully, what if someone calls?"

"I took the phone off the hook…"

"What if Mom and Dad…"

"This ain't gonna take two hours," he laughed, "unless ya want it to."

"Tempting," she laughed, kissing him lovingly. Her arms wrapped around him, and he pulled her in, his lips pressing against her collarbone. She closed her eyes, craning her neck and closing her eyes, as his hands moved down her back, caressing her body as the showerhead poured water down over both of them.

Her hands moved down his muscular arms, before they rested on his waist, feeling his hot skin tingling under her touch. She moaned, as he ran his hands along her swollen belly, soothing the stretched skin that seemed to glow under his touch. He felt their child kick him, and they both smiled, reveling in the feel of that life force.

"Strong," he whispered. Michaela nodded, running her hand along his cheek, smiling as she looked into his eyes. He turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand and her fingertips, as he drew her in even closer.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Mmm…yes," she murmured, a twinkle in her eye as they held one another, thinking of this moment alone. "But it's always nice to be reminded."

**THE END**

_Please let me know what you thought of the story! Thanks so much for the support and feedback! Look for the sequel "When the Bough Breaks," coming soon!_


End file.
